


Almas Gemelas - Rubegetta Omegaverse

by aetanasia



Category: Karmaland, Minecraft (Video Game), Rubegetta
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetanasia/pseuds/aetanasia
Summary: Las hienas rojas era el grupo criminal más buscado en el reino. Muchos les temían y varios les admiraban.Pero Ruben su líder, jamás terminó de comprender por qué aquel comandante no paraba de perseguirle.Era la luna quizás, la única capaz de darle respuestas.
Relationships: David Alonso Romero/Alejandro Yañez, Guillermo Díaz/Original Male Character, Manuel Fernandez/Miguel A. Rogel, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez, Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Preludio

**Author's Note:**

> *Omegaverse, también conocido como A / B / O, es un subgénero de la ficción erótica especulativa, y originalmente un subgénero de la ficción erótica para fanáticos donde se establece una relación jerárquica entre los personajes.

_"_ — _Cuando las estrellas colindaban y establecían galaxias por el universo entero se creó un mundo._

_Un pedazo de Tierra tan hermoso que la Luna, el Sol y las estrellas no dudaron en caer rendidos a sus pies, tan bobos y enamorados ellos danzaban alrededor de esa tierra, surgió el día y la noche, se creaban mareas gracias a los fuertes vientos, pero a la Tierra le faltaba algo. Entonces ella hizo crecer pequeños brotes alrededor de su cuerpo, estos eran distintos entre si, las especies comenzaron a abrir los ojos y este fue el comienzo de la vida misma._

_Pero había un problema._

_La Tierra había terminado por enamorarse. Su amado Sol quien desde el principio la añoraba y la triste Luna que lloraba cada vez que los veía de un extremo a la espera de que llegue la noche y observar con tanto cariño y parsimonia aquella tierra tan cercana pero lejana a la vez. Y entre este amor nació un hijo. Era tan especial y poderoso que fue considerado un Dios. Era dios tan brillante como el sol y tan completo como la tierra. Era una obra maestra hecha a base de un romance universal._

_Definitivamente sus descendientes serían los humanos más fuertes del planeta._

_La Luna estaba celosa.  
_

_Ella amaba de igual manera que el Sol a la Tierra pero jamás se le daría un hijo, porque la Tierra no la amaba y se apagaba cuando la noche comenzaba. Así que en un arrebato de celos la Luna decidió robarse a su hijo el Dios._

_Estaba tan cegada por los celos que no dudó en dividir al hijo de su amada en distintas partes para que dejase de ser tan especial._

_Dios estaba dividido en tres partes._

_Una logró escapar, esta parte se refugió bajo los brazos de su madre la Tierra y ella le regaló a la parte de su hijo su don elemental. Desde ahora en adelante los hijos de esta parte nacerían con el poder conferido de la naturaleza y la tierra misma. Humanos capaces de crear fuego con sus manos, como también congelar bastos mares con tan solo mover un pie. Eran los llamados elementales quienes nacían de las entrañas de esa parte, protegidos por el poder de la madre Tierra._

_Una segunda parte también logró escapar de las garras de la Luna pero no corrió con la misma suerte que la primera. Inocente parte que fue a refugiarse con su padre el Sol pero este no le dio nada mas que la espalda. Ahora sola sin tener a donde ir esta parte quedó vagando por la tierra en busca de cobijo con la única compasión de la estrellas, quienes le iban esparciendo polvo de estelar a la pequeña y desolada parte consiguiendo así dones particulares. Los descendientes de esta parte serían especiales y únicos, cada uno difería del otro, no había igual cuando llegaba la hora de crear a un hijo y este despertaba su poder. Desde humanos con el don de leer la mente ajena hasta otros con la capacidad de romper una montaña entera, eran los hijos de la compasión de las estrellas._

_La última y la más desdichada parte no consiguió escapar de su perpetrador. Era la Luna tan cruel como para mantener prisionera a esta parte bajo su fría noche, y sin pesar la maldijo. Era su castigo el tener descendientes ligados a una bestia. Eran los humanos quienes ahora podrían cambiar de forma, eran ellos quienes adquirieron el don de convertirse en una bestia animal. Parecía ser un buen poder pero este tenía una condición, y era entonces cuando los humanos perdían el control de sí mismos bajo la luna roja. Cada noche de ese tipo, estas bestias malditas desataban todo lado animal existente, trayendo así desdicha a sus seres más amados._

_Pues esa era la manera en como la Luna veía el amor ahora._

_Los humanos comenzaron a vivir con su poder regalado, junto a los más viejos quienes no eran especiales en absoluto, el mundo empezó a girar y la vida a evolucionar."_

El joven observaba con suma dedicación a la anciana demacrada quien apenas se mantenía recta sobre la silla de madera tras el mostrador. Era una tienda bastante vieja pero a Ruben le gustaba pasar por allí y escuchar las historias que aquella mujer tenía para él. —Mmm, ¿Entonces tengo poderes de la tierra o algo así?— El joven miraba a la señora mientras cargaba una enorme y pesada bolsa tras sus hombros. 

La anciana asintió— Pues si, niño tonto —Ella murmuraba—Fue así como un tercio privilegiado de la población tiene estos dones, debes ser agradecido mocoso, puedo sentirlo en ti— Ruben simplemente creía que la anciana divagaba. —Eres bastante especial. 

El peliblanco rió— Me hace sonrojar abuelita—Y fue esperado el sonoro golpe sobre la cabeza del chico. Ruben trataba de escudarse ante el maltrato de la vieja senil, la cual le propinaba mediante un palo que solía utilizar como bastón. —Bien, bien no me pegue vieja carcamal— decía —¿Sabe? hay algo que no cuadra en su historia. 

La mujer bajó el palo y miró al chiquillo con cierto desdén. —¿Qué es?

Ruben se sentó con cierta elegancia sobre el mostrador de aquella tienda, frente a los ojos de la anciana ese joven se veía tan audaz y mortal como una serpiente. En donde ésta saltaría a su cuello cualquier momento. 

—Según su historia esa, dice que los elementales pueden hacer varias cosas, ¿no? —La abuela asintió en silencio por lo que el chico continuó—Entonces, ¿qué pasa cuando se nos acaba la chispita?¿qué nos limita a nosotros, los poderosos? 

La mujer renegó y con la punta de su bastón comenzó a picar sobre el pecho de Ruben, y a leves empujones hizo que se bajase de la vitrina. —Eso depende de ti muchacho, cada ser humano es distinto. 

El alfa peliblanco la miraba medio confundido— Señora, expliquese. 

—Debes buscar dentro de ti mismo Ruben, es ahí donde se hallará la fuente de poder y tu propio potencial, recuerdalo. Eres tu propio límite hijo, tú sabrás hasta donde llegas con éste. 

El aludido suspiró y decidió por dejar a la mujer no tan cuerda en paz, dudaba mucho que ella le dijese algo sobre como aumentar su poder. Era difícil cuando ni el mismo sabía cómo hacer que su cuerpo no alcanzase la combustión al momento de consumir todo la energía que poseía. 

De pronto, tras la puerta de la tienda se dejó ver a un agitado chico castaño, parecía haber corrido una maratón y tras suya se vería el fuego abrasador cubrir las calles. Pequeñas explosiones le secundaban pero de alguna forma u otra no parecía afectarle en nada al pequeño negocio de la anciana demente.   
  


—¡¿Que haces aún aquí, Ruben?!— Parecía agitado— El capitán está al caer y tú vas por ahí luciendo tu cara de tonto sin la máscara— Definitivamente estaba alterado, pensó el peliblanco.

Con una tranquila y ladina sonrisa Ruben se acomodó la pesada bolsa tras su espalda y dejó caer una bonita pero muy brillante gema ambarina sobre la vitrina de la anciana mientras caminaba hasta la puerta donde se encontraba el castaño de azules ojos, el arquero de flechas azules un elemental igual que él.

Borja poseía una puntería espectacular. 

—Tranquilo, mi pequeño terrón de azúcar — Decía el de ojos verdes mientras le entregaba la pesada bolsa—Tú prepara el escape para cuando llegue el momento. — Sonreía casi emocionado, tal vez excitado por lo que seguramente vendría después. 

Era él, el líder de las aclamadas hienas rojas. El grupo criminal más buscado por el reino entero, y sin ser en menos, era la jodida persona con la recompensa más alta en los últimos tiempos. Y como no, era el deseo frustrado de aquel fuerte y decidido capitán de la guardia real. Ruben se enorgullecía de quitarle el sueño a aquellos soldaditos de papel que corrían tras su cabeza más no era ni un solo pelo suyo. 

Un alfa por naturaleza Ruben sabía lo que hacía y es por ello que abandonó aquella tienda sin mirar atrás, con su máscara ahora puesta sobre su rostro, el chico de blancos cabellos cruzó el mar de fuego, no podía verse pero su sonrisa era áspera, malvada y siniestra quizás. 

Él podía sentirlo, como su poder danzaba expectante dentro de su ser, quería liberar todo aquel fuego que corría por sus venas pero también sabía que hasta él mismo tenía un límite, no podía hacer fuego infinito y debía al menos dar un buen espectáculo para que sus amigos terminaran el robo a la joyería de la otra cuadra. 

Sencillamente un elemental de fuego, como un zorro astuto robaba la cuchara de oro a las bocas privilegiadas y con ella golpeaba los traseros duros de aquellos soldados, los perros fieles de la realeza tan entrenados como una máquina artificial no hacían más que causarle escalofríos. 

Pero existía uno que era su favorito, con el que se divertía tal cual gato con su ovillo de lana. Era el perro guardián más fuerte de la manada y como no era un bastardo increíblemente atractivo. 

—Qué honor, tengo presente frente a mis ojos el mismísimo comandante de la guardia real— Ruben comenzaba a alzar la voz con cierta soltura mientras se acercaba al hombre armado quien hace unos minutos venía siguiéndole la pista luego de aquel robo pero no había tenido más remedio que entretenerse con sus compañeros mientras él escuchaba la adorable historia de la anciana decrepita de la vieja tienda de recuerdos. 

Samuel, el fiero comandante y el cambiaformas de sangre pura no había pronunciado respuesta alguna a sus palabras. 

Ruben desenvainó su espada oscura como el carbón mientras su oponente comenzaba a deshacerse de su ropa. —¿Sabías que existía una especie de amorío entre la tierra y el sol?— Ruben seguía mientras no quitaba la vista de aquel hombre, que conocía muy bien, tal vez más de lo que debería. _Por que cuando su máscara caía, su identidad también._

Aquella noche, la luna brillaba con fuerza sobre las cabezas humanas que danzan el baile de la muerte, peleando por quien sobreviva en pie. 

Otra vez, Samuel no había abierto su boca para hablar. 

El de ojos verdes bufó— Bueno, es una interesante historia pero...— Las llamas rojas envolvieron la espada que portaba, al igual que aquel hombre ahora no poseía armadura alguna y Ruben era un espectador privilegiado de ver tal cuerpo. Como si fuera un Dios. —...Pero creo que nosotros dos somos más como la luna y la tierra, querido Samuel. 

Y el sonido de una explosión fue el detonante, el timbre simbólico para saltar con su espada envuelta en fuego al hombre que tantas emociones le hacía pasar, como si fuera un maldito sube y baja, un carrusel de sensaciones donde se desvanecía a cachos su cordura. 

Tal vez nunca la tuvo desde un principio. 

Tan efímero como el caer de una gota, el comandante había cambiado y ahora su cuerpo era el de un lobo tan grande como si de un caballo se tratase. A los ojos de Ruben, siempre le pareció un animal espectacular. Con un limpio movimiento lanzó la espada envuelta en fuego fatuo hacia el animal y aprovechó su esquivada para saltar hacia él y propinarle un golpe cargado de fuego. Pero era una bestia dura y el alfa peliblanco lo sabía. Es por eso que en vez de apuntar toda su fuerza al animal, apuntó al suelo. Éste se hizo trizas y con él un agujero considerablemente grande apareció. 

Como si de un portal se tratase.

El lobo cayó a las profundidades de las alcantarillas y Ruben dio la vuelta para comenzar a correr lejos de allí. No sin antes haber tomado su preciada espada del dragón claro está. 

Rápido saltó hacia los tejados de las casas, allí donde le esperaba un preocupado Borja. Los dos sin esperar a nada comenzaron a correr techo por techo mientras alcanzaban a los demás miembros de su banda. —¡¿Crees que esté bien?!— Alzaba la voz mientras corría el chico de cabellos castaños luego de haberle dado un leve vistazo al agujero que Ruben había causado en el suelo. 

El alfa rodó lo ojos y continuó con su escape—No me jodas Borja, ese bastardo ni aunque le cayese un meteorito estaría mal. 

De pronto, tuvieron que acelerar el paso, ya que pisándole los talones, la jodida guardia real estaba siguiéndoles y las podrias bolas de hielo que le lanzaba una chica pelinaranja lo comprobaban. Pero el más molesto de todo era el chico bajito que sobrevolaba los cielos con aquella ave mítica, un animal casi legendario. 

—Tch, llegaron los cara de loza. 

Ruben rápido se deshizo de su capa, y volvió a saltar hasta las calles de la ciudad. Tras él, le siguieron Borja y otros dos compañeros de la banda. 

Pero habían cometido un error, ya que mucho más atrás, a una velocidad digna de un chucho venía el jodido comandante de la guardia aun siendo un lobo. 

Samuel era el hombre perfecto y Ruben era un iluso si pensaba que un simple agujero le iba a frenar por mucho tiempo. Un pura sangre nacido entre las mejores familias de la región, era el hombre más joven en poseer el puesto más alto en una guardia real. El orgullo de los De Luque el bastardo era la perfección. Pero Ruben sabía algo más que los otros no. 

Que también era una jodida bestia en la cama. 

Aunque eso es un cuento para después. 

El albino resopló mientras veía al animal acercarse cada vez más mientras corría junto a sus amigos. Los ataques desde distintos lugares no cesaban y poco a poco comenzaban a ser prisioneros de los tipos estos. 

Pero rápido la salvación llegó y no era nada más ni nada menos que en forma de una explosión. Con mucha pólvora y mucha madera envuelta en aceite la trampa de su querido pollo estaba completa. 

Ahora solo debían esquivar los ataques de la guardia y retrasar cuanto más podían al chucho de al fondo. 

Y ahí estaba, el puente que los llegaría a la gloria. En cuanto lo cruzaron los tres chicos que iban cargados de joyas tan brillantes como las estrellas de aquella noche, otro chico apareció, el hombre surcaba los cielos con sus elegantes alas marrones. Fue en ese entonces cuando dio la señal. 

Mientras corría, Ruben volteó y simulando una pistola con su mano, apuntó a los barriles llenos de pólvora. Vio como Samuel se acercaba al enorme puente de madera y no dudó. 

En segundos el chico disparó, saliendo de sus dedos una bala de fuego directa. 

—Boom— Susurraba el peliblanco con su sonrisa tan característica, tan cínica y tan diablesca como solo él sabía hacerla.

Y todo explotó en pedazos. El puente voló y con el la posibilidad de que los otros les alcanzaran incluso si tenían al niño con el pollo volador ya que el humo cubría casi toda la entrada al bosque colindante al puente.

—Nos veremos de nuevo— decía Ruben mientras escuchaba el aullido furioso de un lobo a lejanía— Mi querido Samuel. 


	2. le souhait demandé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque el deseo es absoluto y ella era todopoderosa.

Las luces del orfanato brillan tenues, apenas visibles a través del húmedo vidrio del ventanal. La gota de agua caía y se perdía entre las otras como si eso era el fin del largo camino llamado la vida. 

Ruben creía que eso era magia.

Ni la inocente mirada de aquel chiquillo de cabellos castaños ni los dulces cánticos de los demás niños fueron capaces de predecir el ardor del fuego que se les avecinaba. Tal vez las mujeres dulces que lo cuidaban desde que pudo haber hecho algo pero fue la misma ingenuidad de ancianas que no pudo deducir el rencor y el odio que las demás personas poseían. Era la avaricia superior a todo lo piadoso.

Tal vez aquel pobre orfanato era una piedra en el camino pero Ruben jamás pudo olvidar aquella mirada victoriosa de aquel hombre que deseaba la tierra ajena. En ese momento pudo conocer cómo se podía personificar la palabra malicia en una persona.

El lindo edificio de madera se derrumbó y todas las personas de aquel lugar murieron a la vista de aquel pequeño niño, él gritaba y lloraba pero jamás alguien vino a su rescate.

Aquel pequeño niño se preguntaba si los héroes eran reales.

Porque ninguno apareció ese día.

Ni siquiera la lluvia osó en aparecer, como si estuviese maldito por el destino las primeras gotas comenzó a caer cuando ya estaba perdido. Y con el ardor en su garganta Ruben se rompió por sus seres queridos.

¿Qué pasaba cuando un huérfano perdía su hogar? Un niño de 10 años tuvo que descubrirlo por si mismo. Era invierno y entre callejones compartes la basura ajena de la gente ignorantes del sufrimiento del prójimo. Era tal basura tan preciada para él que dudaba de compartirla incluso con el gracioso gato callejero al que le faltaba un ojo.

Era el Sr.Bigotes su rival preciado.

La noche de invierno tan fría como aquel cuento de niños que la adorable anciana solía contarle. Lágrimas en sus ojos se acumularon en sus recuerdos y tal vez Ruben comenzó a odiar. Los castaños cabellos se tiñeron de blanco ante la nieve. Él sintió que el destino había sido cruel con él.

Una laguna en su memoria le impedía recordar con facilidad, de todas formas jamás pudo comprender por qué él era el único que sobrevivió. Ruben muerte sintió que merecía morir en aquel momento y odiaba al ente superior que determinaba la ajena.

El pequeño niño quería morir.

Pero Ruben no sabía que otro niño había hecho un deseo. Por las calles concurridas ese pequeño había logrado escuchar un cuento entre las ancianas. A Samuel le estaba prohibido acercarse a la muchedumbre pero él tenía curiosidad así que se acercó sin ser visto. Era esa misma noche cuando Samuel rezó, aunque jamás lo había hecho él sabía que si le oraba a la luna ésta le buscaría la felicidad, lo había oído y dudaba de la mentira del mundo de los adultos. Era un niño feliz. Ignorante de su poder la luna le concedió un deseo y las agujas del reloj cambiaron.

_Cántale a la luna y pide por ella, ésta será tu amiga y te dará una estrella. La enorme luz cubre tu cuerpo y sin dudarlo te ofrece su templo. Nunca temas ni resientas porque ella sabe que tu otra mitad encuentras. Has orado y ella ha actuado, la vida de tu ser amado ella ha salvado._

_Hijo de la tierra no llores más porque aunque no lo sabes una nueva vida tendrás. Has vuelto a nacer porque a tu alma gemela debes conocer._

Los gritos en multitud rugían fuertes en el día nublado de aquel reino, se lograba oír cómo las armaduras de un grupo de soldados resonaba, choques duros de espadas además del ruido acostumbrado de las explosiones causadas por sus autores.

Era una batalla.

—¡Atrapadlos! - Un viejo hombre, quien parecía liderar a todo el grupo de caballeros gritó— ¡Aunque les cueste la vida, no los dejen escapar!

De pronto un golpe desconcertó al anciano, era un risueño muchacho. Llevaba máscara pero se lograba ver su emocionada sonrisa al tenerla rota por la mitad. Como si fue un antifaz, solo eran visibles sus blancos dientes tan parecidos al color blanco de su cabello.

El viejo hombre frunció su ceño. Fue atacado por sorpresa por tal enemigo familiar. —¡Doblas! - Alzaba su espada contra el chiquillo, quien ágilmente esquivaba los ataques.

—¡Te has vuelto viejo Merlon! - Gritaba mientras evadía las estocadas metálicas de la espada y de la nada created fire. El cual hizo retroceder al anciano armado. —Ya no eres rival para mi, retrocede a tus hombres y no les haremos daño.— La sonrisa del chiquillo era amplia mientras sus manos eran envueltas de fuego, la máscara rota era tan siniestra como lo podía ser el dibujo de un ladino oso.

El tal Merlon bufó y se sostuvo firme contra el hombre de fuego— ¡Eso jamás, pirómano! - Se le notaban ya sus años encima y era visible su cansancio. Ruben, el líder de las hienas rojas era consciente de aquello. —Aunque esta sea mi última batalla como comandante real, la lucharé con todas mis fuerzas— Hizo una leve pausa para recuperar el aliento— Aunque eso me costase la vida.

Su atacante se detuvo, tan sorprendido por las noticias del viejo solo pudo verse descolocado y su sonrisa calló, al igual que sus puños llenos de fuego. —¿Te retiras viejo?

El silencio sobre la no respuesta ajena afirmaba su pregunta.

—Eso no puede ser— Se le veía contrariado, al chico enmascarado de blancos cabellos. —¿Con quien pelearé ahora? - Se dirigió a anciano. El cual volvió a tomar posición de batalla.

—De eso no te preocupes, porque yo te atraparé aquí y ahora— Merlon atacó por lo que el más joven tuvo que responder, atrapando la espada entre sus manos, calcinando su borde por el ardor de sus manos. Sus miradas se cruzaron ya Ruben no se le pudo evitar sentir una vaga nostalgia, los recuerdos de él luchando contra el comandante llegaron a su mente causando una desconcentración la cual le llevó a recibir un duro golpe del mismo viejo. Calló de espaldas al suelo y su rímel se rompió.

Un confuso rostro hizo acto de presencia y el tal Merlon detuvo su ataque. Miraba al niño perdido en el suelo con una extraña expresión, calmado y hasta podría decirse feliz. Como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

—Al fin, luego de tanto tiempo pude ver tu tonta cara— Merlon bajó su espada. Ruben, quien al oírlo se recompuso alzó la mirada, con una mueca molesta.

—Más respeto viejo, mi cara cuesta un millón de karmas dorados, para tu información— Se levantó del suelo, limpiando el rastro de sucia tierra. El más joven echó un vistazo a su alrededor, los demás soldados estaban bastante lejos de ellos dos por lo que nadie podría reconocer su cara, suspiró.

—Ese es el precio por tu captura, no el de tu cara. Dragón rojo. —Merlon bufó.

El aludido joven iba a discutir en respuesta pero una flecha desde la distancia cruzó entre ambos, tan rápida para el ojo humano que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de esquivarla. La buena noticia es que no era dirigida para ninguno de los dos.

La flecha tan pronto tocó el suelo entre la distancia de Ruben y el viejo comandante hizo una leve explosión, creando una gran línea de fuego que dividía a los dos hombres. Merlon volvió a su posición de pelea pero era demasiado tarde, ya no podría pelear.

—¡Ruben! - Un chico de castaños cabellos se acercaba rápido hasta donde su jefe, sobre sus manos portaba un arco revelandolo cómo el autor del disparo. Su preocupada expresión no quitada la dulce mirada de sus cálidos ojos azules.

Tan pronto como Ruben le vió, se recompuso, dejando atrás el vago sentimiento de tristeza al perder a su rival. —Entonces, supongo que esto es el adiós— Se dirigía al viejo caballero. —Fue divertido mientras duró.

Y sin dejar al anciano respondedor saltó tomando la mano ofrecida por su amigo logrando así subir al lomo del caballo.

—¡Adiós viejo cascarrabias! —Su sonrisa era amplia mientras estiraba su mano como si se estaba despidiendo de un viejo amigo. Y no del enemigo. El chico castaño le entregó una máscara idéntica a la que se había roto, el de blancos cabellos no lo dudó ni un solo segundo en colocarla.

—¡No te mueras tan pronto! — El caballo comenzó a galopar lejos del caballero de blanca armadura, el cual había quedado con la palabra en la boca incapaz de poder decir algo.

Cuando reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde, sus soldados fueron abatidos por la banda criminal y el caballo de su líder se encontró demasiado lejos para seguirle. Suspiró y con una leve sonrisa los vio perderse por el horizonte. —Adiós niño tonto, espero que mi nieto pueda ser un digno rival para ti.

Y sin más, se marchó.

Ese mismo día, en una vieja taberna del próspero reino un particular grupo festejaba sus logros. El lugar era alejado del centro y pocos ciudadanos se atrevían a entrar gracias a la mala fama que consiguió, de alguna forma u otra se volvió exclusiva para gente criminal o cazadores de recompensa. Era un nido de pestes pero de alguna forma u otra el ambiente no se volvía agresivo.

A menos que un estúpido se atreviera a molestar al simpático tabernero, el lindo omega de oscuros cabellos hijo del dueño. Era como la regla de oro, si un loco osaba poner las manos sobre aquel muchacho una banda entera de criminales se encargaba de hacer entender que eso era prohibido, más cuando fue aquel amable omega el cual los recibía como si fuesen una familia.

Algunos murmuraban que Miguel, el omega era protegido por la temible banda de las hienas rojas. Aunque jamás hayan mostrado si rostro real al mundo.

Un par de cervezas chocaron entre si, y dos alfas se mostraban riendo a más no poder demostrando su gran ebriedad. Era un chico castaño de ambarinos ojos quien abrazaba por los hombros al borracho alfa quien bebía y bebía de su trago. —¡Una victoria más para el equipo dinamita!

—¡Olé! — El muchacho de ojos azules brindaba junto a una hermosa mujer, que al igual que el primero, poseía una hermosa mirada tan profunda como el atlántico.

Ruben, el peliblanco teñido los miraba a la lejanía, sentado frente a la barra del bar suspiraba y no entendía por qué no podía unirse a sus amigos para festejar la nueva hazaña de su grupo, logrado robar uno de los tesoros más grandes de la nobleza. Consiguiendo así nuevas armas y alimento para la comunidad. Quería celebrar pero estaba deprimido.

Una cerveza se puso frente a su rostro, haciéndolo reaccionar y voltear la mirada a quien se la ofrecía, era Miguel. Su mejor amigo. —¿Por qué estás tan perturbado?— El peliblanco aceptó el trago gustoso, sin pensárselo mucho se la bebió con ganas. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso te rechazaron?— Y en ese momento se fue a la mierda el trago.

El omega rió.

—No me han rechazado— Ruben refunfuñaba mientras se limpiaba el desastre que él mismo derramó sobre si. —Es solo ... que me siento raro, ¿ya?

Un leve puchero adorable a los ojos de su calmado amigo apareció por el rostro del alfa Ruben, quien miraba cabizbajo sus propias manos. —Que el viejo Merlon se vaya me deja un vacío, no se lo digas a nadie pero ...

Miguel lo interrumpió— Era como un padre para ti, ¿no?

El peliblanco miró a su amigo sorprendido, rápido saltó en negarlo. —¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!—Desvió su mirada— Solo es un viejo rival, si. Eso es, ahora que no estará no tendré a quien partirle la madre.

Su amigo sonrió en silencio, sabía que en el fondo Ruben se había encariñado con la figura paternal del comandante pero era tan orgulloso que no sería capaz de admitirlo. Conocía de sobra a aquel niño oculto en el criminal más buscado del reino.

—¡Ah! Pero si se retira, seguro alguien tomará su puesto— Cambió de tema para que Ruben se animara. El cual rápido le puso atención, curioso.

Sus verdes ojos brillaron, como si de un tesoro por robar se tratara.— ¿Ah si?

Miguel asintió— Sip, se dice que el nuevo comandante será el nieto del actual— Ruben ladeó la cabeza en un gesto confuso— No suele mostrarse mucho a la sociedad pero dicen que es un cambiaformas, es tan fuerte como su abuelo.

—Jamás había escuchado de ese bastardo. —El criminal bebió de su cerveza— ¿Con que cambia formas, eh? - Esbozó una ladina sonrisa— Veremos que tan fuerte será.

Las hienas rojas, criminales de alto estatus siendo la banda más temida del reino como también la más buscada. Capturar a su líder, el dragón rojo era lo mismo que ganar un millón de karmas de oro. Tanto como para comprarse 10 mansiones. Pero aquel alfa, era tan fuerte que solo eso lo hacía verse como un sueño para los cazadores. Ruben era un elemental de fuego, orgulloso de si mismo era imposible de derribar y el principe Raul estaba desesperado ya que aquella banda solo causaba caos en la nobleza.

Robaban casas nobles y usurpaban sus tesoros, los cuales eran vendidos en el bajo mundo tiempo después.

¿Pero cual era el verdadero motivo de todo esto?

Tal vez los resentimientos personales que poseía cada integrante de aquel grupo hacia la clase privilegiada, la venganza y el dolor que cada uno posee es preciado y eso era suficiente para las hienas en repartir su odio. 

Porque la nobleza era el hijo de la avaricia y Ruben no descansaría hasta encontrar a quienes le arrebataron su familia, su hogar y su todo. 

Ruben miró a su amigo Miguel, aquel omega que alguna vez le había salvado la vida cuando joven. El chico quería atender a lo que parecía ser un viajero, un hombre el cual se le notaba que no era de platos lugares lúgubres. Se podía notar al verle traer ropa costosa bajo la negra capa que llevaba encima.

Además de la obvia cara de perdido que llevaba. El peliblanco resopló, aunque debe admitir que se veía fuerte y atrayente como sólo el bastardo podía, de alguna forma aquello le molestaba.

Quería convertirlo en su nueva presa.

Sin pensárselo mucho se acercó a él, desde lejos podía deducir que era un alfa total, más no tenía problema alguno en meterse con él. Es más, lo prefería así.

De pronto sintió como el alcohol hizo efecto en su sistema, estaba borracho y caliente, no lo iba a negar.

—Hey, lindo— Sus ojos morados conectaron con los suyos, perdido. Ruben podía dar fé de que aquel hombre se hallaba en una condición peor que él mismo, su rojo rostro era evidencia suficiente de ello. —¿Quieres jugar? - Susurró.

Tal vez, su celo estaba acercándose, podía olerlo sobre él.

Miguel abandonó rápidamente la escena diciendose así mismo que no sería parte de aquello. Rápido se acercó al grupo que aún festejaba ignorantes del lío en el que su líder se estaba metiendo.

El de negros cabellos sonrió, sin negar su oferta.

Cómplices del destino, los dos alfas abandonaron la taberna, se perdieron por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y nadie más supo de ellos.

Ruben no sabía, que aquello, solo era el principio de la rueda del destino. Los viejos engranajes comenzaron su rumbo y su historia no sería paraba jamás.

Y aquella noche de luna llena, Ruben durmió con el bello hombre de ojos morados, sin conocerlo de nada. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	3. le fils de la terre

_El cielo era un lienzo azulado, tan oscuro como la pupila de un gato negro a la luz de la luna. Eran las estrellas tan brillantes como el polvo del mar, sus olas golpeaban con fuerza la costa y aquel muchacho miraba el horizonte sintiendo el frío de las gotas caer sobre sus descalzos pies, los cabellos blancos revoloteaban ante el viento marino._

_Ruben sentía que volaba. Estando allí sobre aquellas rocas frente al inmenso mar._

_Lentamente su mirada fue cayendo hasta solo ver una oscuridad infinita, donde sus oídos se convertirían en su guía. No duró mucho su relajo en cuanto sintió un leve tirón por su meñique._

_Él bajó la verde mirada hasta su mano, de ella un hilo rojo tiraba tenso desde un lindo nudo en el dedo más pequeño de todos. Más allá de su tranquila reacción ante algo no común, el joven analizaba somnoliento aquel pedazo de tira. Alzando su mano lento sintiendo como el hilo cedía ante su movimiento, Ruben observó el curioso nudo frente a la luz de la luna, la cual era una silenciosa observadora de todo._

_De pronto, frente a su mirada el hilo comenzó a brillar. Fue tal sorpresa que pegó un respingo, de la nada ya no estaba allí frente a la costa marina. La oscuridad le rodeó y con el dolor intenso de aquel apretado nudo sentía que tiraban de él desde algún extremo lejano. No veía nada más que aquel hilo tirar y perderse en la nada._

_Con un corto sonido, el hilo se rompió._

_Y Ruben comenzó a caer en aquel vacío infinito de estrellas._

El joven pegó un salto en cuanto despertó de aquel sueño, estaba sudado y su respiración era agitada.

Su mirada desenfocada miraba a cualquier punto muerto de aquella habitación, solamente el fuerte dolor en su espalda baja le hizo reaccionar. De la nada, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior cruzaron como un haz brillante.

No fue hasta cuando sintió cómo un peso a su lado se movía que comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, descolocado.

Esa no era su casa.

Y el chico dormido a su lado no lo conocía de nada, suspiró. Había vuelto a dormir con algún lindo tipo del bar. Su cabello negro le dio una innecesaria sensación incómoda, recordando así a aquel extraño sueño que estaba teniendo hace solo un rato.

Eran las caricias hechas recuerdos lo que más le calaba en la mente del peliblanco. Aquella noche tan dura que le costaba creer que aquel hombre a su lado era alguien ordinario, tal vez algún noble de la región. Ruben se sentía extraño.

Con cuidado trató de levantarse de aquel lugar, la cama de la taberna de su amigo era cómoda pero no lo suficiente como para sacrificar su vergüenza al enfrentar al guapo desconocido de grandes músculos. No estaba preparado, no cuando su culo dolía a cada paso que daba.

Definitivamente ese bastardo había sido un animal aquella noche, si no no justificaría los chupones y mordidas por todo el cuerpo que veía frente al espejo.

Todo le recordaba a los pasos medios torpes que daban al subir las escaleras, a los leves empujones que cometía el uno contra el otro ante esa leve impaciencia por llegar a la cama.

Ruben quería devorarlo y marcarlo. Era una conexión animal tan exquisita que se sentía como el hijo de un dios mientras danzaba sobre lienzo de su destino. Parecía estar tan completo cuando aquel hombre arremetía contra él, sus manos le mantenían prisionero aunque no haya cadena alguna. Su boca era pecado, pecado juicioso y venenoso solo podía pedir más.

Porque el peliblanco era un adicto.

Y esa noche había sido una sobredosis.

Lo bueno es que fue lo suficientemente consciente de no crear ningún lazo por sobre su cuello, era un alivio. De todas formas los dos eran alfas, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Entonces ¿Por qué sentía ese tan extraño mal presentimiento?

Ruben no lo entendía.

No cuando sus recuerdos estaban tan presentes en su piel.

Rápido y silencioso como un ninja, se vistió con las primeras prendas a su alcance y abandonó aquel cuarto, cual caja de los secretos siendo el único testigo de lo que pasó aquella noche.

No era particularmente un honor para él, el acostarse con alguien de la nobleza, si es que aquel hombre lo era. Prefería mantenerse al margen o simplemente utilizarlos.

No eran nada para él.

—Bonita velada, ¿no? —Era su amigo Miguel quien al verle no dudo en hablar. Estaba atendiendo la barra como costumbre. Las pequeñas ojeras bajo sus tiernos ojos le daban a entender que el hermano del chico aún no daba señal alguna.

Un alfa tan parecido a su hermano, Damian era el hermano sobreprotector que Miguel necesitaba. Era una lastima que aquel hombre estuviese tan enamorado de los viajes peligrosos. 

Y por ende no pasase mucho en casa.

Pero era un buen hombre, Ruben y toda hiena roja podría dar fé de ello.

Ruben no tardó en acercarse a él, cansado y hasta cojo. —Fabulosa— Sonríe ladino, mientras aceptaba una bebida caliente ofrecida por el mismo omega.

El cual negó sonriente—¿Siquiera sabes su nombre?

El de verdes ojos se alzó de hombros y procedió a beberse rápido aquel té dulce, especialidad de la casa. —No es necesario, de todas formas no nos volveremos a ver. No es de por aquí— murmuraba mientras buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos. —Y esto...— Saca un objeto reluciente, al mostrárselo a su amigo brillaría con luz propia ante los reflejos lumínicos del sol. —...Es la prueba irrefutable de ello.

—¡Ruben!— El omega de cálidos ojos parecía sorprendido— ¿Le has robado al chico con el que te acostaste? 

El aludido solo se dedicó a reír. Aquel objeto no era nada más que un hermoso collar verde, no era un experto pero aseguraba el gran valor de aquella piedra, como si fuese un jade o esmeralda. No lo sabía pero de lo único que estaba seguro es que sería un lindo botín para su colección.

Además le recordaba al verde de sus ojos. Eran idénticos.

Ruben volvió a guardarse el collar en su bolsillo antes de que los demás sujetos de mala clase se interesasen en su tesoro. —En fin, ese chico no volverá por aquí, debe ser un niño rico que se perdió, qué se yo.

Por un momento el alfa pareció reconsiderar si debería preguntarle su nombre o no. —Bueno quizás pueda divertirme un poco más.— susurraba no tan convencido.

Miguel parecía dudar pero decidió no darle más vueltas al tema. —¡Ah, es verdad! —el de blancos cabellos reaccionó ante sus palabras, mirándole expectante.

—¿Qué pasa?

Su amigo le entregó un papel, había algo escrito allí. —Los chicos me pidieron que te entregara ésto, Manuel dijo que se trataba de un código blanco.

Al oírlo, el alfa había endurecido su mirada en tan solo unos segundos. —Trata de esclavos— susurró, lúgubre. Tomó rápido aquel papel. —Está bien, gracias— Lee la dirección y comienza a alejarse de allí. —¡Si aquel chico pregunta por mi, dile que me morí!— Alza la voz ya estando lejos de la barra, despidiéndose de su amigo Miguel.

Ruben tardó por lo menos dos horas en llegar hasta aquella casa, donde él y su familia vivía. Era un lugar grande y si no fuera por la ilusión que el propio Guillermo instauró en la zona, hubieran sido descubiertos desde hace mucho.

A los ojos de los demás, aquello era una vieja y sucia mansión abandonada. Pero a la vista de la organización, era más que suficiente.

Apenas había cruzado el umbral de la enorme puerta, cuando una gigante hacha voló en la dirección del de mirada verdosa. No era gran problema esquivarle, pero así no sería divertido. En cuanto estuvo a pocos centímetros de él, agarró la enorme hacha entre sus envolventes manos de fuego y la hizo rebotar, devolviendo así el ataque al perpetrador.

De pronto un feo sonido metálico sonó por toda la casa.

—¡Quieren callarse!— Un femenino gritó apareció en escena, era una hermosa mujer de negros cabellos quien bajaba molesta por las escaleras— Hay gente que quiere dormir. 

Ruben se alzó de hombros —No me digas a mi, reclamale a él— Apuntó hasta un extremo del recibidor, donde una enorme bestia metálica trataba de quitarse a si misma el hacha clavada en su pecho. A su lado, un hombre de naranjos cabellos le ayudaba con ello.

Parecía preocupado por su amigo de dos metros. —Nooo, ¡Mordisquitos que te han hecho!— Gritaba mientras tiraba del hacha caliente por las llamas de Ruben.

El líder de la banda suspiró, le preocupaba un poco la salud de aquel imbécil cuando tenía a su invocación todo el día fuera. Sabía que era un hijo de puta especial, tal vez el único invocador que pueda durar tanto en el reino, pero también era consciente del núcleo que toda persona con poder alguno posee. El poder no es ilimitado y sabe a experiencia propia lo que podría pasar cuando excedes el límite.

Por ende no dudó en ordenarle al beta que guardara su invocación.

Mónica, la bella mujer de celestes ojos caminó hasta donde estaba el pelinaranja y no dudó en alzar la mano y estamparla contra la cabeza de este. Un bonito y sutil golpe. —Tengale, por andar despertando al projimo.

Era irónico ver a una mujer tan hermosa con tal fuerza destructiva, era sin duda uno de los mejores usuarios especiales en ataque.

Mientras tanto, el joven de verdes ojos se acercó a ellos también. —Entonces, Manuel— De la nada, el ambiente se había tornado más serio que antes. Quizás por el tono de voz del mismísimo líder.

—Miguel me entregó tu carta de amor— Y hasta ahí duró el tenso ambiente. Mónica rió y el aludido se desconcertó tanto que hasta su invocación metálica desapareció dejando caer una pequeña cortina de humo. 

Una cuarta voz se unió al grupo, bajando por las escaleras también. —¿Cómo es eso?— Era el amigable omega de azules ojos, el castaño— ¿Te has confesado ya, Manuel?

—Ya quisiera ese confesarse a Miguel, Borja—Era un hombre de blancos cabellos quien bajaba atrás suyo el que hablaba— Pero es tan cobarde que ni en sus mejores sueños lo lograría. 

El aludido se cruzó de brazos, molesto— ¡Ustedes no saben nada!

Rubén rió, sintiéndose grato ante el ambiente familiar de la casa. Aquellas pequeñas peleas del día a día solo le hacían sentir confort y tranquilidad. Le calmaba ver como un gigante metálico comenzaba a soltar hachazos por todas partes mientras un omega comenzaba a tirar flechas de fuego a lo loco dentro de la casa.

Esperen.

Faltaba alguien.

—Genial, ahora vamos a tener que volver a construir el salón. —Monica reclamaba mientras se sentaba en una de las bonitas sillitas pitucas del recinto. —Tengo hambre, ¿Ya está listo el desayuno?

Guille quien llegó a su lado se sentó en otra de las sillas. —Creo que David dijo que se encargaría.

No había sido su tono de voz, ni la forma en la que lo dijo. Pero aún así todos de pronto se quedaron estáticos al oír aquellas palabras. Hasta Borja y Manuel habían parado de pelear.

  
—¡Estás demente!— Ruben comenzó a correr hasta la cocina, los demás le seguían por la espalda. Chocando entre ellos mismos al no caber todos por la misma puerta. —¡¿Cómo le has dejado cocinar?!

Guille, quien empujó lejos a Borja se ganó un lugar junto al líder. —¡No es mi culpa, aún seguía medio dormido!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, de pronto un fuerte sonido retumbó por toda la casa. Y todos cayeron al suelo por la onda expansiva de la fea explosión.

Ese día, la cocina entera desapareció por los aires.

—¡David!

Y las hienas tuvieron que desplazar su lugar de descanso.

Miguel dejó caer tres grandes jarras de espumante cerveza, los chicos frente a él no dudaron en aceptar las bebidas gustosos. Aquel día era particularmente caluroso, la sed de sus gargantas era grande y más cuando todas sus caras estaban manchadas por el hollín negro producto de la explosión en su propia casa.

—¿Entonces?— El dulce chico se apoyaba por sobre el mesón—¿David se quedó arreglando la casa?

El castaño asintió— Así es, luego de convertirse en pollo asado le hemos obligado a reparar todo— Bebía de su cerveza— Ese idiota, van tres veces ya.

El omega pasó su mirada por detrás de los tres hombres, como si estuviese esperando ver algo, quizás a alguien. —¿Y dónde está Manuel?— preguntó al momento de volver a posar su mirada sobre los tres.

Esta vez fue el peliblanco de verdes ojos el que dirigió su mirada llena de astucia, como si era obvio el claro interés que mostraba aquel simpático cantinero hacia uno de su familia. Ante su filoso mirar no pasaba desapercibido aunque esto significase todo lo contrario para el verdadero receptor de aquel interés.

Guillermo se reía del enorme muro frente a los ojos de su amigo. Manuel era tan ciego que llegaba al punto de cruzar lo absurdo.

Ruben fue más rápido que el peliblanco al responderle al omega. —¿Manuel? Pues se quedó ayudando al pollo frito, junto a Mónica —Decía— ¿Por qué?

Miguel negó restándole importancia, que solo preguntaba nomas.

El de los ojos chinos suspiró, pues su líder también era un ciego de lo peor. O quizás era solo él quien era el que veía las cosas con claridad ya que definitivamente estaba rodeado de idiotas.

—¿Eh?— Borja miraba a su alrededor con cierta curiosidad, como si le pareciese extraño lo que veía. —Oye Miguel, ¿por qué la taberna está vacía a esta hora? —Le preguntaba luego de beber un buen trago de su espumante cerveza. 

Ruben, quien lo había escuchado también miró a su alrededor, notando recién aquel detalle tan extraño pues a esa hora solía estar bastante lleno el negocio de su mejor amigo. —Es cierto—parecía asombrado— ¿Donde están todos esos bastardos? —El líder, volvía a mirar al omega con un cierto deje de preocupación— ¿Ha ocurrido algo Miguel?

Y con solo aquella pregunta sus dos compañeros se pusieron en alerta, como si estuviesen listos para enfrentarse a quien se les cruzase por el camino.

Fue el omega de ojos azules el que se atrevió a preguntar lo que los otros dos tenían en mente. —¿Damian ha vuelto?

Se instaló un silencio pesado durante unos segundos.

Pero el lindo omega negó con rapidez, hasta reía de la sobreprotección de aquel grupo criminal— Nada de eso bobos—Decía mientras limpiaba una copa recién lavada— ¿Acaso no se enteraron?

Los tres, quienes se miraban confundidos negaron con un gesto al unísono.

—Pfff —Miguel reía—Pues hoy es la sucesión de la guardia. Samuel de Luque sucederá al comandante.

Ruben ladeó la cabeza, su mueca confundida y su fina ceja alzada indicaba a mil metros sobre su nulo conocimiento acerca el bastardo que acababa de nombrar su mejor amigo.

—¿Quién?


	4. parce qu'il était le plus digne

_Le perteneces a ella pero yo no puedo evitar amarte a ti._

_< 3_

Una celebración acontecía al otro lado de la ciudad, donde la multitud de personas se agrupaba como una furiosa ola festiva. Ellos eran espectadores ante el viejo capitán de la guardia real el cual entregaba la sucesión al hombre quien cargaría con el peso de proteger la ciudad.

Todos parecían emocionados por este cambio, ya que no era ni más ni menos el mismísimo nieto del comandante el que sucedería aquel puesto. La ciudadanía parecía tener grandes expectativas de aquel joven muchacho, quien desde temprana edad se había dedicado a cumplir con sus responsabilidades.

Eran los de Luque una de las familias más influyentes del reino, tristes hijos de la luna poseedores de un enorme patrimonio y riquezas. Un movimiento de ellos podría alterar la economía de la nación si así lo quisieran. Aquella familia de linaje puro, lobos negros destinados a rondar por la ciudad vigilados por un crimen que no cometieron. Castigados por la luna eran los lobos los más nobles con un fino expediente militar. Desde tiempos remotos ellos eran quienes manejaban el poder del reino en cuanto a defensa y ataque se tratase. Brindaban grandes candidatos a comandantes. 

Aunque habían algunas excepciones. Ya que de vez en cuando, un hijo de la luna nacía con el poder de las estrellas. Como sucedió con el viejo Merlon, no era él un cambiaformas pero era tan de Luque como lo podría ser su nieto Samuel.

Un extraño suceso en la sangre de esta familia. 

Los susurros y rumores rondaban entre las multitudes, todos aclamaban por un futuro próspero y que la mismísima familia real sea quien estuviese presente para aquel momento era la enorme prueba de ello.

Era eufórico.

Al parecer, todos esperaban que este chico y su nueva guardia fuesen los que capturasen al fin a la tan temida banda criminal de las hienas rojas. Su líder, el dragón rojo Ruben Doblas era el hombre más buscado en el reino, compatible con su apodo poseía un poder de fuego abrasador. Y aunque todos desconocían su rostro, su poder era imposible de olvidar.

Como si fuese un tatuaje en sus vagas memorias. 

Una llama infinita.

La expectación ante la lucha entre el capitán y el bandido era enorme entre la gente.

El viejo Merlon se hallaba de pie con su elegante armadura y su enorme espada, la cual sostenía firme e intacta entre sus manos. Tras él, un singular grupo le era seguido siendo estos sus fieles compañeros a la hora de luchar contra el mal. Aquellos soldados eran quienes lo habrían seguido toda su larga vida.

Ahora era momento de decir adios, la nueva generación debería tomar sus puestos.

Desde su capitán, un hombre de gran porte y virtud hasta el chico más bajito de aquel grupo. Eran en total seis soldados dedicados únicamente a ser el escuadrón más fuerte de toda su generación. 

Generación capaz de igualar el poder de aquellos blasfemos criminales que traían el caos por donde pisasen.

Y así era, frente al viejo hombre se hallaba un joven. Su brillante mirada deslumbraba a la luz del sol, sus ojos morados como la orbe granate parecían ser dos joyas valiosas, atrayentes por si solas. Samuel se mantenía serio y reacio a sonreír, debía mantener la compostura al momento que tanto había estaba preparándose.

No debía haber ningún fallo este día. A pesar de que algo le remordía la consciencia, un particular objeto que le echaba mucha falta y no recordaba donde haberlo perdido. Aquel valioso collar de jade estaba ausente en uno de los días mas importantes de su vida y eso, le traía un enorme mal presentimiento.

Mas cuando su cabeza punzaba al recordar el dia en el que se perdió por los suburbios mas pobres del reino. Tal vez cuando decidió meterse en aquella taberna y perderse ante el trago. O quizás fueron los traviesos ojos verdes de aquel hombre. 

Le recordaba como una serpiente venenosa, eran tan seductor que no pudo evitar llenarlo de besos, Samuel era débil. Débil ante el placer y lo hermoso. 

Aún así fue ciego cuando en la mañana despertó entre almohadas y sabanas. Y no hallaba recordar el rostro con quién había compartido cama, sudor y definitivamente besos obscenos. 

Y le frustraba más el hecho de que nadie conocía a tal hombre cuando preguntó por él esa mañana. Era como si se hubiese esfumado de la faz de la tierra. 

Suspiró.

Tras el joven hombre de cabellos oscuros aquel particular grupo de jóvenes se paraban nerviosos e impacientes en su lugar. Era adorable ver como la nueva generación estaba estática frente a la audiencia y más cuando la familia real estaba presente al medio de toda la ceremonia.

Simplemente enternecedor, o eso pensaba aquel chico de cabellos blancos.

No muy lejos de toda la escena, sobre aquel viejo tejado gris tres personas obtenían la mejor de las vistas de todo la ceremonia. Dos peliblancos y un castaño analizaban todo con un particular desdén.

Más cuando las mascaras sobre sus rostros solo detonaban malicia e irónica expectación. Los verdes ojos de Ruben brillaban al reflejo del sol frente a la familiar presencia de aquel hombre fuerte y grande sobre el estrado. Tal vez alucinaba pero creía haberle visto no hace mucho pero su mala memoria o poca consciencia de su alrededor le dificulta reconocer de donde.

Aún así, su objetivo iba a ser el mismo, de eso vivía. Y aquella espada luminiscente era muy atrayente para sus codiciosos ojos, sus manos temblaban casi deseosas de poseer aquel objeto en estas.

El chico analizó con cuidado todo a su alrededor, buscando la mejor vía de ataque y claro que la había encontrado.

El viejo hombre armado procedía a iniciar la ceremonia y aquella bonita tarima de madera se le hacía altamente consumible para su fuego interior. Ruben le dedico una mirada al tierno omega de ojos azules, quien parecía bastante concentrado en alguna persona de aquel lugar más no tenía tiempo para deducir quien de todos esos bastardos era.

—Borja —Susurraba el líder, sin quitar su juiciosa mirada del aquel sujeto de ojos morados, tan familiar. —A mi señal quiero que crees un escenario para mi con ese hombre. No importa si sus soldaditos se unen a la fiesta— La mascara lo cubría pero sus dos hermanos sabían con facilidad que debajo de esta se hallaba una inquietante y emocionada sonrisilla maliciosa. 

Guillermo se adelantó. —¿Qué hay del pueblo?

—Protegelos.—Sentenció. 

Merlon, el viejo comandante alzó la sagrada espada de la santa, tesoro del templo de cristal. Era un artilugio especial dedicado para este tipo de ceremonias, absolutamente frágil aquella espada solamente estaba hecha de cristal, débil al ataque físico pero muy poderosa a la hora de convergir tu poder en ella, creada por la amada santa era una espada entre millones.

Poseía luz propia, reflejando todo matiz lumínico que poseía el espectro lumbral existente.

El anciano comenzaba el proceso de sucesión donde Samuel debía recibir aquella espada sin causar ninguna grieta alguna en aquella espada de cristal, si algo así ocurría eso significaría que simplemente no era digno, pero todos ahí sabían que aquel hombre era el único capaz de hacerlo.

Cuando las yemas de los dedos estaban a penas unos cuantos centímetros de tocar aquel artilugio tan valioso un particular sonido de caída resonó en todo ese silencio sepulcral ante la nerviosa expectativa.

Luego de eso todo fue fuego incandescente. Samuel y compañía fueron prisioneros de una muralla de rojo fuego, los gritos comenzaron y tan pronto como Merlon entendió la situación saltó a proteger a la familia real aun si debía cruzar aquel muro mortal.

Y la espada de cristal comenzó a caer al suelo, Samuel en toda su sorpresa había reaccionado tarde ante la caída de aquel objeto.

De pronto como un haz de luz, alguien se cruzó por su camino, arrebatándole la espada a centímetros del suelo al igual que de sus manos. Al mirar al frente se halló con unos familiares ojos color esmeralda tras una malévola mascara negra.

—¡Qué descaro!— Alzaba la voz aquel misterioso hombre frente a la impactada audiencia que decidió quedarse al ver que aquel fuego no les haría daño de alguna forma, además del sequito de soldados arremolinados en todas partes. 

El primero en reaccionar fue el príncipe real, Raul. Quien sin pensarlo dos veces desenvainó la espada sagrada excalibur para hacerle frente al atacante que todo el mundo ya conocía. El dragón rojo.

Pero algo se interpuso en su camino. Una cálida azul mirada poseída por aquel chico castaño, una máscara cubría su rostro pero el príncipe era consciente de la amenaza, más cuando ese joven apuntaba su flecha envuelta en llamas azules en su dirección.

—Ni se le ocurra moverse— Decía el omega— Su alteza.

Unas fuertes risas resonaron con fuerza desde la boca del peliblanco, ahora poseedor de la frágil espada. —¡Oye, reina Eleonora!— Dirigió su mirada a la molesta mujer tras las llamas de fuego. —No sabía que había fiesta, ¿por qué no me invitaste?— Su tono era lleno de desdén y burla.

—Hijo de puta—Gruñía la reina. 

Ruben alzó su mano y la espada de cristal ahora estaba envuelta en llamas, sin ninguna grieta alguna ahora parecía haber sido sacada del mismísimo infierno.

Y Samuel reaccionó, sin importar a quemarse el vio su objetivo claro.

Debía acabar con ese hombre de ojos color esmeralda. 

Ante la euforia y el brillo de aquel fuego rojo frente a los ojos de Ruben, éste jamás se esperó ver otra mano sobre el filo blanco de aquella espada. Era una mano grande que entre las llamas parecía aferrarse al arma, como si aquello no le tuviese que costar unas enormes quemaduras y un claro corte en la palma.

Ruben alzó la mirada, y sus ojos se enfrentaron con unos morados, tan lindos como el cielo estrellado, en ellos las estrellas podían verse como si fuesen una lluvia de meteoritos.

De pronto, las llamas rojas que él mismo ocasionó en aquella espada sagrada, se volvieron azules. Ahora con las manos de aquel chico sobre ellas el fuego cambió, de un color azulado casi llegando a ser verde, los dos hombres se enfrentaron.

—¡Sueltala!— El criminal gritaba, entre asombrado y horrorizado por lo que veía. —¡La espada de cristal se romperá! 

Pero Samuel no la iba a soltar, a pesar de ser testigo de la sangre que brotaba de su mano, del olor de ésta al hacer contacto con aquel fuego directamente. Nada ni nadie lo haría soltar aquella espada que fue encomendada a él, era su deber.

El de cabellos oscuros frunció el ceño y enfrentó su mirada con la de aquel chico, quien se refugiaba seguro tras su máscara negra. —No —Rugía firme, comenzando a mostrar sus dientes caninos— No la soltaré. Aún si eso me cuesta la vida, Dragon Rojo. 

Y a pesar de aquella disputa, la espada sagrada no poseía ninguna grieta alguna.

El cuerpo del nuevo capitán de la guardia había comenzado a cambiar, quizás como una reacción ante el peligro y su poder había comenzado a surgir. 

  
  
Ruben pudo observar como aquel color granate de aquellos ojos comenzaba a cambiar, ahora más claros que antes su oscura pupila ahora parecía una franja que cruzaba todo el alto del ojo, como si fuese la mirada de un cazador ante su presa. La mano sobre la espada comenzó a hacerse más grande, sus uñas fueron reemplazadas por unas garras tan afiladas como lo podían ser cualquier arma.

—Eres un cambiaformas—El líder dedujo mientras miraba al casi animal frente a sus ojos. —Aunque seas una bestia, no te salvarás de las quemaduras que te está ocasionando tocar directamente mi fuego, comandante. —Se mofó.

Pero no hizo efecto, ya que de pronto, la mano libre del otro chico se posó sobre el hombro de Ruben y de un fuerte agarre sus uñas se enterraron en la piel del chico. Su grito de dolor fue inevitable.

Como un acto de reflejo el líder de las hienas soltó el arma y ésta ahora tomada por el filo por Samuel, dejó de poseer fuego fatuo azul, ya no poseía llama alguna.

La mano de la bestia terminó por desgarrar la piel de todo el brazo de aquel chiquillo y lo empujó lejos con un solo golpe.

El comandante, aún en su ensoñación tiró la espada lejos, donde sabía que no podría romperse porque estaba seguro que él la iba a atrapar.

Y no se equivocaba.

De entre el fuego un chico saltó, tenía unas quemaduras leves pero parecía decidido a algo. Con una larga lanza en mano utilizó el arma como apoyo e impulso, logrando así saltar hasta donde su jefe había lanzado aquel objeto tan especial para el reino. Lo más difícil era atrapar el arma con sus manos ya que estaba seguro que se rompería.

En cuanto se alzó por los aires tuvo que recurrir al poco poder elemental que poseía y lograr que una rafaga de viento guiase la espada de cristal a alguien digno. —¡Reina!— Gritaba mientras sentía la caída de gravedad por su salto.

Su cuerpo se estampó de lleno contra el suelo pero nada de eso importaba. Con una sonrisa ganadora pudo ver como la reina Eleonora había atajado la espada entre sus manos. Ahora ya volvían a tener aquel tesoro seguro en sus manos.

—¡Bien hecho, niño!— La mujer elogió. 

El rey, quien se hallaba junto a su mujer tras las llamas suspiró— Podrías llamar a nuestro hijo por su nombre aunque sea— susurraba.

Pero la mujer solo hizo caso omiso, asegurándose que la espada sagrada no tuviese grieta alguna. —Niño, hijo, Mehrak, es lo mismo, estamos en una emergencia, ¿que no ves?— Decía ella.

Pero los reyes no podían hacer nada, ya que las fuertes y altas llamas se interponían en su camino. Los dos poseían un poder que nada podía hacer contra el fuego. El hielo.

Estaban atados de manos.

Además, el núcleo de la reina Eleonora era tan inestable como para usarlo dentro de su reino, donde su gente habitaba. 

El castaño, quien aún seguía en el suelo sonrío al ver a sus padres seguros y con el tesoro de la iglesia en sus manos. Se levantó pero su estabilidad no duraría mucho, no cuando de un solo empuje fue derribado otra vez contra el duro piso de la ciudad.

Rodando unos metros se estampó contra un poste de luz.

Necesitaba ponerse de pie, o jamás podría enfrentar al chico que le estaba atacando, pero no podía hacerlo ya que ese bastardo era rápido.

De pronto lo tuvo frente a sus ojos, con una pequeña daga punzando contra su cuello.

—¿Como lograste crear esa rafaga de viento?— El peliblanco tras la mascara era amenazante. Como un veneno mortal.—¿Quien te lo enseño?— Su voz era gélida, pero Mehrak siendo hijo de la mismísima Eleonora no podía aterrarse con nada ni nadie.

Y a los ojos de aquel chico enmascarado, el segundo príncipe desapareció como si nada.

De pronto una voz se pronunció a sus espaldas y rápido el chico castaño lo redujo en el suelo, ahora era el castaño el que lo amenazaba contra el asfalto. —No sé que asunto tienes con mi maestro pero nada de eso importa, ya que te capturaré aquí mismo.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió a Guillermo al oír aquellas palabras cerca de su oído.

—Además— El segundo príncipe continuó—Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. 

Y a tan solo unos pocos metros una pequeña explosión ocurrió. Eran Ruben y Samuel quienes se libraban en una feroz batalla, ahora sin la espada el líder de las hienas solo se defendía con ataques elementales. Sus puños envueltos en fuego se atizaban contra el duro cuerpo de aquel lobo, era más grande que la media y parecía hecho de acero ya que ni el fuego ni los cortes le hacía algo a aquella bestia. Aunque por fuera parecía un lobo normal.

Además su brazo dolía como la mierda, gracias al ataque de antes.

—¡Hijo de puta!—Gritaba el peliblanco herido, quien de una sola patada logró empujar al lobo lejos por unos segundos y hacer que impactase contra una tienda. Rápido se dió la vuelta para buscar a sus amigos.   
  
  


Y ante una llamarada de fuego, Mehrak quien mantenía cautivo al otro peliblanco tuvo que dejarlo ir para escapar de las llamas rojas del criminal. Rápido Ruben y Guille huyeron de allí. 

  
  
  
Pero no pudieron ir muy lejos. No cuando dos chicas que jamás habían visto antes les impedían el paso. Una rubia y una pelinaranja, las dos tomadas de las manos parecían prepararse para realizar un ataque conjunto.

La rubia, que era la más alta alzó su mano y de una fuente cerca logró sacar el agua y crear un muro con esta. Rápido la otra chica, más bajita y que a leguas gritaba omega en todo su ser alzó su mano también y la anterior muralla de agua ahora era de hielo.

Ruben bufó y dirigiendo su mano buena a este muro lanzó un ataque de fuego, y así poder derretir el muro. Mientras Guille a su lado comenzaba a curar el brazo herido de su líder con su poder.

Eso le costó una dolorosa punzada en su pecho, su núcleo se estaba vaciando. 

Y lograron romper el muro pero de nada servía cuando Samuel y el príncipe Mehrak ya los habían vuelto a alcanzar.

Eran dos contra cuatro. Además del hecho de que no tenían idea que había pasado con Borja y el primer príncipe.

Una nueva batalla comenzó, donde Ruben tenía que enfrentarse de cara al nuevo comandante.   
Otra vez.

Lo bueno es que Guillermo había logrado restaurar su brazo, pero éste mismo no tenía un buen panorama ahora mismo. 

  
  
No cuando tenía a esos tres haciéndole frente.

  
—Una bruja, un ilusionista y una elemental de hielo — Guille susurraba mientras analizaba a las tres personas que se preparaban para atacar. Su mirada estaba fija en el único chico, el tal príncipe Mehrak, quien utilizó una técnica que solo _aquel_ hombre conocía, esa rafaga de viento creada de la nada, cuando ni siquieras tenías un elemento era creación de una sola persona en particular, una que ya estaba muerta. 

Guillermo necesitaba capturar a ese príncipe.

Pero no hoy. Hoy debían retirarse. 

Estaba preocupado.

  
  
Era la inseguridad latente dentro de su ser lo que le impedía poder pelear contra las tres personas que tenía de frente, sentía como su energía se agotaba tal cual llave rota, no tenía tiempo y sabía que su líder tampoco. Pudo deducirlo al momento de haber curado su herida, la combustión en su cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse presente y la piel reseca era señal de que no le quedaba mucho fuego con el que jugar.

Y por su propia parte estaba igual, notaba como la visión se le nublaba señal de agotamiento. No podía luchar más, no cuando sus tres oponentes eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para arrinconarlo de esa manera.

Debían escapar.

—¡Ruben!— El peliblanco de mirada afilada gritó lo más fuerte que podía, aun si eso le costara un ardor profundo en su garganta, aun si debía romperse algunas cuerdas vocales, su voz debía alcanzarle. 

El aludido, quien bastante ocupado estaba en su batalla con aquel fiero animal, ladeó leve su rostro en busca del grito ajeno. Ruben lo conocía a la perfección por lo que debía cederle un poco de su atención a pesar de tener a una bestia con sed de sangre frente a él.

De esa manera Guillermo estampó su ensangrentada mano contra el suelo, el contacto de su palma contra el asfalto fue casi eléctrico, y una onda de viento despejaba los cabellos que cubrían su rostro. Él al ser un usuario no elemental si no mas bien particular, no poseía tanta energía como se lo podía permitir alguien como Ruben pero no por nada era una hiena roja.

Aunque en un pasado le había causado mucho daño _ese_ hombre le había enseñado todo lo que ahora le definía, tanto como en poder como en habilidad.

Las dos chicas elementales de la guardia tampoco eran tan fuertes como lo era su líder, el que más le preocupaba era el mago ilusorio que ahora reconocía como el segundo príncipe al verle de frente. Por ende no tuvo más opción que gastar todo lo que le quedaba de energía.

—Barrière d'étoile*—Susurró y un haz de luz iluminó toda la escena. En menos de unos segundos había logrado crear un muro de poder capaz de empujar lejos a sus tres contrincantes y que estos no lograsen cruzar tal barrera para llegar a él. 

Era un escudo poderoso y Guillermo sabía que aquel dolor punzante en su pecho era el costo necesario para pagar el desgaste excesivo de energía que hizo. Ya que después de todo, él no era un usuario de ataque.

Y eso fue suficiente para Ruben, quien se encargaba de mantener a raya al comandante, el hombre tuvo que soportar el sentir los afilados dientes de aquel animal en uno de sus hombros para poder poner sus manos sobre éste mismo e incinerarlo todo. 

Rápido Samuel había retrocedido, debía quitarse las llamas que quemaban su pelaje. 

El alfa de blancos cabellos gritó, no por el dolor de su hombro si no por sus brazos los cuales comenzaban a quemarse al estar cruzando el limite de su poder. Era una sensación asfixiante. 

—¡Ruben!— Un grito de una voz nueva apareció en el lugar. 

Y para el invencible Dragon Rojo todo se volvió a negro. Solo había podido sentir unos brazos fuertes rodearle el cuerpo evitando así si caída. 

Lo que quedó después solo era el vago sonido de múltiples explosiones, pero para él fue imposible deducir ni mirar que era lo que realmente estaba pasando. 

<3

_Barrière d'étoile: Barrera de Estrellas._

_Núcleo: Capacidad de energía que posee cada usuario de algún don o poder._


	5. le poids du sacrifice

_Él me recuerda tanto a ti._

**< 3**

_Su cuerpo flotaba en un vacío absoluto. Era la oscuridad infinita la que lo rodeaba y como si estuviese en el fondo del mar, Ruben se sentía liviano. Y a lo contrarío de lo que un fondo marino se tratase, él podía vislumbrar el universo por los cielos. Eran las estrellas tan brillantes como una lluvia de diamantes._

_Un contexto etéreo y hermoso, era sublime._

_En su flote, Ruben miró hacia atrás. Donde una enorme Luna le podía observar a lo lejos. Tan grande y tan blanca, era majestuosa._

_Parecía que esta misma quisiese hablarle, una triste melodía. Una tragedia la cual Ruben debía saber. Pero era incapaz de escuchar palabra alguna._

_Tan surrealista, como si la luna fuese capaz de hablar._

_Su pecho dolía, era tan solo quedarse ensimismado con la blanca belleza ajena y de inmediato sentías el sufrimiento quemar dentro de ti._

_Le hacía querer llorar._

_De pronto todo se rompió. Oscuridad absoluta lo consumió y con el aullido más lastimero que nunca había escuchado jamás, despertó._

—¡Ruben!— Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y su nombre se escuchaba a la lejanía. 

Era una voz familiar. —¡Despierta! 

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, sus oídos zumbaban y tenía la garganta seca. Necesitaba beber agua. Se concentró en observar a su alrededor, fue allí cuando se dió cuenta que se hallaba en los brazos de alguien más. 

Sobre un caballo, Ruben era sostenido con fuerza por aquel hombre. Rápidamente lo recordó. 

Sin haber cambiado en absoluto, Damian el hermano de Miguel estaba idéntico a la última vez que lo vio partir. 

Rápido se recompuso. Ruben trató de alejarse de él más no logró mucho no cuando estaba sobre aquel animal en rápido movimiento. No estaba entendiendo nada. 

—No te levantes, Ruben—Decía el hombre que tomaba las riendas del caballo, sus cabellos dorados eran tan brillantes como la luz del sol, y sus ojos cafés tan cálidos como los de su hermano pequeño, Miguel. Era la única prueba existente sobre su conexión sanguínea. 

Rápido pudo echar un vistazo a su alrededor. 

El enorme caballo era lo suficientemente grande como para que dos alfas cupiesen perfectamente sobre este, aún si yo estaba medio muerto cuando el hermano de su amigo lo cargó. Ruben debía agradecerle al hombre más tarde. 

La cabeza le dolía, y poco recordaba antes de quedarse dormido. Se supone que estaban peleando hace unos momentos pero ahora corrían bosque adentro, sabía a donde se dirigían pero no terminaba por entender el por qué de ello. El escondite de las hienas estaba ahí. 

¿Como éste hombre sabía su ubicación? 

Un segundo caballo seguía al mio. Rápido pude reconocer a Guillermo sobre este cuando él mismo consiguió adelantarse y ponerse a un lado. El dolor de su cuerpo le decía que definitivamente estaba en la mierda pero el ver las heridas sobre el mismo sanador de su equipo le decía que nada había terminado bien de su ataque a la nueva guardia. 

El peliblanco estaba lleno de roces y golpes, y una considerable mancha de sangre le caía a un lado de su cuerpo, los rastros de hielo le indicaban a Ruben que la pelea con aquella elemental le había costado caro. 

Suspiró y sin pensarlo mucho, se permitió descansar bajo los brazos de Damian, mientras se preguntaba el qué había pasado, no solo con todo el lío que habían armado, si no con aquel hombre con el que peleó. Sus recuerdos tan vívidos le hacían sentir escalofríos. 

Aun recordaba su brazo ser casi arrancado por una fuerza bruta. Ruben frunció el ceño. 

Definitivamente aquel nuevo comandante seria una piedra en el camino. Más cuando ya había recordado de donde le era tan familiar, no pudo evitar reír ante lo absurdo de la situación. 

Como una sátira a la moral, definitivamente se había acostado con su nuevo enemigo. 

Sin mostrar mucho arrepentimiento Ruben rió y murmuró. —Bastardo loco. 

¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? Pudo sentir como la mano firme sobre su cintura se tensaba. Ruben ya había despertado pero aquel hombre no parecía querer soltarle. Aunque tampoco era para tanto, no podría imaginarse cuando difícil pudo ser el llevar a otro persona desmayada sobre un caballo. 

Alzó la mirada para buscar el origen de aquel actuar por parte de su salvador cuando notó que ya estaban cerca de su residencia. A lo lejos, desde el otro lado contrario, del mismo lugar del que escapaban estaba la gran ciudad. Desde un rincón podía ver aún el humo salir indicando el sitio donde antes habían estado peleando. 

Así que no podía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde su pelea, dedujo Ruben. 

¿Qué había pasado con aquel hombre, aquel cambiaformas? Estaba curioso. 

Pero ya tendría tiempo de preguntar cuando llegasen a casa. 

No muy lejos, a las puertas de la enorme mansión, tres personas esperaban inquietas a la llegada de los dos caballos. Pudo suponer que habían visto el caos de las llamas desde la casa. Iba a ser un desgaste de energía explicarles por qué no los había invitado a la fiesta.

Si se le podía llamar así. 

Los caballos llegaron y rápidamente Guillermo fue auxiliado por Mónica, la fuerte mujer de ojos azules y Fargan, el híbrido que solía explotar cocinas en sus tiempos libres. Miguel fue quien se encargó de ayudar a Damian, para bajar al herido del caballo, el cual ni siquiera había notado la destrucción que se exponía sobre su cuerpo. 

Tanto las piernas como los brazos estaban quemados por la _combustión_ *, había sido demasiado entusiasta al pensar que podía robar la espada de cristal en medio de aquella celebración. Le había costado caro. 

Ruben estaba confiado en que un monstruo como Eleonora sería incapaz de atacarle, no cuando todos los civiles estaban presentes en la escena. Era bastante simplista decir que la reina no era capaz de capturarlo por la incompatibilidad de sus elementos. Pero el líder de las hienas conocía el verdadero significado del por qué de su vago actuar. 

Eleonora era un monstruo capaz de congelar el reino entero con tan solo mover sus frías manos tan pálidas como la nieve. Un golpe de ella te reiniciaba la vida. Pero de nada servía una enorme cantidad de fuerza elemental si no podías controlarla y Ruben sabía muy bien eso. La reina jamás podría con él si su debilidad era su querido pueblo. 

Definitivamente era un bastardo sucio. 

Pero subestimó a su enemigo y ese bastardo cambiaformas había sido más de lo que esperó. Sin olvidar que sus perritos falderos tampoco estaban del todo mal. 

Siendo cargado por la espalda de Miguel, podía ver la incertidumbre en las caras ajenas. 

—Uh bueno—Decía sin saber cómo empezar— ¿Y terminaron la cocina? 

Monica se cruzó de brazos —¿Y ustedes trajeron la compra? 

Guille resopló, él apenas podía mantenerse en pie, y su líder, el alfa. Sabía que tendría que aguantar estar quemado hasta que el primero recuperase la energía agotada. De otra manera, no podría curarse. 

—¿Qué les pasó?— Decía el pelinaranja encargado de llevarle mientras caminaba a las puertas de la casa. No podían quedarse afuera todo el día. 

El hogar había sido reconstruido por los chicos que se quedaron en casa, ahora todo limpio y reluciente todos caminaron por la gran sala hasta llegar a un pequeño salón, rápido y con ayuda de los que estaban presentes Ruben y Guillermo ahora descansaban sobre dos sillones lo suficientemente grandes para que se recostasen sin problema. 

Guillermo, quien estaba mejor que el líder se encontraba sentado. Parecía tener una enorme herida a un costado de su cuerpo, junto a él se hallaba Miguel. —Creo que será mejor que yo les cuente, Ruben ha entrado en combustión. —Suspiró el peliblanco. 

—Aun estoy con vida— Refunfuñaba el aludido. —Pero tampoco quiero hablar así que cuenta tú.

—Espera— Rápido el hombre pelinaranja a la vista de todos los presentes murmuró algunas palabras y un círculo de invocación surgió en el aire. No era más grande que una manzana por lo que Guillermo pudo deducir la especie que el otro iba a convocar. —Guérisseur d'âme* —Había dicho y de ese círculo una pequeña luz salió. 

Damian era el hermano de Miguel y eso era suficiente como para poseer la confianza de todas las hienas pero Ruben dudaba si el hombre debería ver algo como esto. Pues invocar a este tipo de criaturas estaba a otro nivel. 

Todos allí notaron como el pelinaranja comenzaba a sudar, su respiración agitada indicaba el sobreesfuerzo que conllevaba el traer a una Seelie* de su mundo a éste. Con gran dificultad el chico musitó. —Surge. 

Y una pequeña criatura salió de aquel circulo. Rápido Mónica se ganó a un lado del invocador ya que en cualquier momento éste parecía perder el conocimiento con la más mínima ráfaga de aire. El rubio hermano del cantinero solo estaba allí, de pie observando en silencio el escenario.

Una pequeña bola de luz danzaba frente a todos lo presentes. Era un poco más grande que una canica y a Ruben siempre que la veía le hacía recordar a una enorme luciérnaga. Pero más allá de ser un bicho, una Seelie era una especie casi extinta ante la avaricia humana. Ahora mismo era una bola de luz pero su verdadera forma era muy única, con la apariencia de pequeños humanos estos seres podían volar gracias a las alas tras sus espaldas convirtiéndolos en una raza muy especial. 

Era una lastima que el invocador solo pudiese convocarla con la forma primaria de ésta. La esfera de luz. 

La Seelie se posó sobre la mano alzada de Miguel y todos los presentes lograron escuchar una voz lo suficientemente chillona como para saber que le pertenecía a aquel ser. —¡Has sido muy optimista humano!—La cosa esa revoloteaba a los alrededores de la mano del hombre— ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme en estas condiciones? Tú núcleo está a nada de cruzar su limite y te desmayarás. !Qué idiota!

Miguel no aguantaba más por lo que la interrumpió. —Necesito que restaures el núcleo de él—Apuntaba entre jadeos a Guillermo. La criatura analizó al aludido algo desconfiaba. 

—¿Por qué él?— Decía mientras volaba entorno al peliblanco. — El otro de allá se ve peor que éste de acá— Con el "otro" se refería a Ruben. 

Rápido la voz de mando perteneciente al pelinaranja surgió —No. —Tal vez era el desgaste de energía que lo hacía sonar más grave de lo normal. —Cúralo a él y luego rompe la invocación.

—Tch, lo que tú digas. —Y sin más la pequeña Seelie se posó sobre el regazo de un lastimado Guillermo. Poco a poco comenzaba a verse el brillo característico del poder curativo pero lo que diferenciaban a estas criaturas de los usuarios con tal poder, es que las Seelies podían curar hasta la energía del núcleo. 

Definitivamente un poder mas grande que el de un humano normal. 

Ahora Guillermo estaba como nuevo, pero Miguel ahora en brazos de Monica estaba inconsciente. 

Al ver esto la Seelie resopló —Humano estúpido, aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para invocarme— Decía mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor— Bueno, aunque te concedo mi respeto por al menos hacerlo. Eso de por si es más de lo que pueden lograr algunos— La criatura reía. 

—¿Quién es el verdadero monstruo?— Y entre risas desapareció. 

La invocación se había cancelado. 

La única mujer en la sala gruñó— Ahora me pueden decir par de imbéciles, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?— Monica dejó descansar al dormido Miguel sobre el sillón, donde antes Guillermo reposaba ahora estaba libre ya que el peliblanco se había levantado en cuanto se recuperó. 

Ahora le tocaba actuar a él. 

Ruben, quien observaba todo desde su lugar solo pudo suspirar —Ha sido mi culpa. 

El peliblanco de mirada afilada alzó sus manos frente a Ruben y comenzó a curarle las heridas junto a las quemaduras de su cuerpo. Era un alivio tener a Guillermo en su equipo, pensaba el líder.

Los humanos con dones curativos eran escasos. Mas si esto humanos aparte de curar se sabían alguno que otro truco. Ruben sabía que un hombre había sido muy importante en la vida de su amigo, un maestro que fue capaz de enseñarle todo tipo de poderes. Aun si el chico no era un usuario de ataque. 

—He sido muy impulsivo— Ruben se disculpó. —Crei que solo con Guillermo y Borja podríamos robar la espada esa en cuanto la vi. No contaba con que la guardia fuera demasiado fuerte. 

La mujer frunció el ceño. Damian quien era un espectador silencioso de todo también frunció el ceño. En un principio el peliblanco no entendía el por qué de sus caras. Más cuando la expresión que Guillermo puso fue tan dolorosa como para punzarle el pecho. 

Le costaba entender pero las siguientes palabras que le dedicó la mujer de cabellos negros lo terminó por destruir.

—¿Borja?—Monica musitó confundida.

Una corriente eléctrica lo sacudió por completo. No le importaba que tanto sus brazos como sus piernas le ardiesen como la mierda. Al entenderlo todo se puso de pie en tan solo un salto. Desesperado miró a todo su alrededor. 

La mujer de ojos azules se cruzó de brazos —¿Y donde esta él? 

Un silencio profundo se instauró en el lugar. Tanto Damian como Guillermo le apartaron la mirada al peliblanco, como si estuviesen avergonzados de algo. 

—¿Chicos?— El tono de voz de Ruben era dificil de explicar— ¿Donde esta Borja?

Nadie le dijo nada. 

Porque al otro lado del territorio, bajo los enormes y bellos suelos del palacio real. Donde los calabozos brillaban por su tétrica indumentaria y los garrotes desgastados estaban tan descoloridos por el oxido se hallaba en rigurosa captura aquel joven de cabellos castaños. Era un omega pero no parecía asustado. 

Sus ojos celestes enfrentaban sin temor a los cafés de aquel hombre. 

Borja internamente se reía de lo fuera de lugar que se veía el hermoso príncipe con su vestimenta reluciente y elegante en aquella podrida prisión. 

El omega podía sentir el caliente hilo de sangre correr desde su sien hasta su mandíbula, el sonido de las gotas de sangre retumbar contra el suelo le indicaban que su herida no iba a cerrarse tan fácilmente. Suspiró. 

Las cosas se habían puesto bastante difíciles hace unas horas allá en la sucesión de guardia. Borja recordaba muy bien todo el caos que su propio líder causó con tan solo ver aquella espada de cristal. Quizás sus sentimientos de arruinarles una fiesta a la nobleza junto a su avaricia le cegaron por completo. 

No sabía qué le había pasado, de lo único que estaba seguro es que la nueva guardia sería una enorme piedra en el camino. 

Aquel comandante cambiaformas era la peor debilidad de su líder, el omega estaba seguro de ello. Porque él conocía a Ruben y sabía con creces que ese idiota caía por una buena cara, y más si el dueño de esa cara era una presa difícil. 

El castaño esperaba que su líder no se obsesionase con ese hombre. 

O estarian perdidos. 

_Fue un alivio ver que el hermano de Miguel llegase justo a tiempo para salvar a Ruben. Así lo creía el omega. No sabía como, pero el alfa de cabellos rubios se las había ingeniado para hacer explotar algunas casas y así poder distraer a los guardias con los civiles como falsos rehenes._

_Borja pudo reconocer a los caballos que ellos mismos habían llevado para la taberna de Miguel horas antes._

Damian había conseguido llevarlos para su escape. No es que desconfiara de él pero Borja se preguntaba muchas cosas. ¿Cómo sabia él quienes eran? Fácilmente pudo habérselo contado Miguel, pero todo parecía calzar tan bien que dudaba de eso llamado casualidad. 

_¿Qué hacia ese hombre en la ciudad? Se suponía que estaba en búsqueda de una especie rara en extinción._

_Borja tenía muchas dudas._

_Aunque no era un malagradecido, y el omega sabía con creces que ese hombre había sido su salvador. Bueno, al menos de Ruben y de Guille._

_Ya que él no había corrido con la misma suerte._

_Tan pronto como los caballos aparecieron en escena, Damian logró subirse a uno con su líder inconsciente en brazos, se suponía que el otro era para los otros dos sobrantes. Pero había sido descuidado, y solamente Guillermo alcanzó a subirse antes de que sus enemigos reconocieran su huida entre las explosiones y el fuego._

_El príncipe Raul había logrado desenvainar la espada sagrada Excalibur* y Borja conocía muy bien a ese hombre, tal vez demasiado para su gusto. El omega sabia perfectamente que una vez sacada de su funda tal espada era invencible._

_No podrían escapar._

_Y como si sonase una triste melodía, disparó. La flecha danzaba con el sonido del viento, tan fugaz que cayó directo al suelo. Pronto hubo una ráfaga de fuego azul y creando un muro de llamas tan ardientes como las del propio Ruben, logró separar tanto a sus compañeros sobre los caballos como a la banda del enemigo._

_Lo único malo es que él se había quedado del lado equivocado._

_Guillermo había gritado su nombre innumerables veces pero el omega sabia que su muro no era suficiente, por lo que debía defenderlo mientras los demás escaparan. Ese era el peso del sacrificio con el que estaba dispuesto a cargar._

_Y claramente el peliblanco era consciente de ello._

_Había dudado pero el cuerpo calcinado de su líder terminó por convencerle y sin mirar atrás se marcharon._

_"¡Volveremos a por ti, Borja!" Había dicho y el castaño se había dejado capturar con esa promesa en mente, con las esperanzadoras palabras del sanador sobre sus oídos. Con una triste calma había susurrado. "Los estaré esperando, Hienas"_

_Y luego lo que pasó después fue rápido, el príncipe heredero no había dudado en posar la poderosa espada contra su cuello cuando él había tirado su arco y flechas lejos._

_—Qué ironía, ¿no?— Decía el hombre de cabellos oscuros— Hace tan solo unos momentos estábamos en la misma situación, pero solo que en distintas posiciones._

_Borja no respondía a sus palabras, necesitaba conservar en alto el orgullo con el que cargaba la banda criminal mas buscada del reino. Además, ese hombre tenía razón._

_Hombre quien se mofaba y sostenía con mayor facilidad aquella arma mortal contra su garganta. —Ahora no te muevas— Una vaga sonrisa apareció, pero era tan ladina que el omega prefirió apartar la mirada. — Borja, el lucero azul._

Ahora, dos horas mas tarde en una lúgubre prisión del calabozo subterráneo bajo los suelos del palacio real. Se hallaban los dos, en un enfrentamiento de miradas que ni el mismo sabía si podría ganar. No cuando Raul le miraba de esa manera. 

Estaba asustado. No, quizás triste era la mejor palabra para definirlo en ese momento. 

Porque Borja era uno de los mejores amigos de Ruben, el dragón rojo. Era una hiena roja, pero aunque le doliera también había sido presa de un príncipe. Nadie más que ellos dos sabían pero estos dos ex amantes ya se conocían, cada parte de sus cuerpos antes de que todo explotara. 

El omega era mejor amigo del criminal mas buscado en el reino, pero también era ex amante del príncipe heredero. Su enemigo. 

Era definitivamente un bastardo hipócrita. 

Tal vez no le remordía la consciencia insultar a la nobleza mientras que en la noche recordaba esos momentos en los que aquel hombre lo tomó. Tal vez era una rata sucia y asquerosa. Pero a Borja le dolía el corazón cada vez que escuchaba a su mejor amigo repudiar al nombre que él mismo no podía olvidar.

Y ahora, luego de dos años de su ruptura, nuevamente están frente a frente. 

Ya no como amantes, si como enemigos. 

—Estas aquí—Decía Raul mientras miraba con pesar las enormes cadenas que apresaban al omega que antes estuvo en sus brazos. —Borja. 

El aludido solamente no le respondió, le apartaba la mirada. 

Esta era una triste historia de dos hombres que se amaron demasiado, pero la desconfianza era mayor y el corazón de hielo del príncipe terminó por destruir al arquero de fuego. 

Borja lo resentía por lo que hizo, juraba destruirlo pero no podía olvidar el peso de sus caricias marcadas a fuego lento en sus memorias. Y él se odiaba por eso. 

Quizás, las hienas rojas solamente eran una triste huida de lo que nunca pudo ser. 

Su odio a la nobleza, era tan solo despecho. 

El omega de cabellos castaños ya no le importaba, solamente velaba para que su mejor amigo jamás se de cuenta de lo traicionero que una vez fue. 

—La última vez que te vi fue bajo mis brazos— Raul decía con pesar. Tal vez al hombre le dolía ver a la persona que tanto deseaba bajo doloras cadenas, las rodillas contra el frio suelo eran demasiado para él, porque el príncipe sabía que un omega era frágil. Pero él no podía liberarlo. — Y ahora eres una de las personas mas buscadas en el reino. 

Su ceño fruncido solo le marcaba mas la belleza que podía poseer el hijo mayor de la reina. Borja se odiaba a si mismo por notar aquellos detalles que juró olvidar. 

Era como una maldición. 

—Vete Raul. Yo ya no soy quien era antes, tengo a un enemigo que destruir—Borja quien susurraba todo eso con la mirada en el suelo, en un momento la alzó. Ahora encaraba a Raul con su mirada azulada. Digna de un hermoso mar cristalino. — Y ese enemigo eres tú. 

El alfa iba a responder pero el omega no lo dejó. 

—Vete. Y no vuelvas si no llevas en tus manos la llave que me permitirá volver con lo míos. —Decía el castaño. 

Una risa, casi incrédula resonó por todo el cuarto. —¿Es una broma, Borja?— el de cabellera oscura decía, estaba sorprendido por las palabras de aquel chico. —¿Con los míos dices? Eres un criminal. Todos ustedes lo son. 

El omega alzó la voz —¡Tú me abandonaste primero! —En su tono de voz de podía sentir el sufrimiento del omega. —Tomaste tu elección, ahora no vengas a reprocharme la mía. 

Y el príncipe también estalló —¡Entiende!— Decía mientras se alejaba del otro. —¡Yo seré el Rey de Arthynie! No podía desobedecer a mi madre. —En su rostro se hallaba la indecisión.— El problema es que tú querías más. 

Borja se burló— ¡De lo único que serás rey es del reino de los estúpidos!

Raul se dio la vuelta dispuesto a abandonar la celda, ignorando aquello. —Las hienas rojas son lo que mi madre más desea en el mundo. —Abrió la puerta, rápido unos soldados corrían a escoltarle— Y tú, mi triste amante. Eres la carnada perfecta. 

El príncipe abandonó la celda. Era una prisión donde las paredes estaban cubiertas de ladrillos. No existían garrotes mas que los de la puerta por donde acababa de salir Raul. 

Antes de partir el alfa le dedicó una mirada que el omega no pudo descifrar. —Estuve en lo correcto aquel día en el que decidí hacerle caso a Eleonora—Había susurrado, pero su tono se quebró en algún punto. 

Entonces, ¿estaba diciendo la verdad? Borja no podía pensar en eso ahora. 

—Adiós, mi querido Borja. 

Y un silencio se instaló en todo el lugar. Raul se había marchado. 

Rápido Borja comenzó a buscar un modo de escape, pero estas personas lo habían capturado bajo unas cadenas especiales. Inventadas por la mismísima Eleonora, sus esposas tenían algún don de anulación. Por lo que no podía usar su poder elemental cuando las tenía encima. 

Eso iba a ser un problema. 

El reino de Arthynie ubicado al norte de todo el continente occidental estaba ubicado a los pies de las enormes montañas nevadas que bloqueaban el paso a lo que sea que estuviese más allá de ellas. Se rumorea que ni la mismísima reina Eleonora ha podido llegar al otro lado. La temperatura allí es nefasta y ningún ser humano podría con ella. 

Cuando se creó el reino, se hizo a los pies de las montañas a modo de advertencia. Este reino era el tope para no buscar la muerte, seguidores de la Luna dicen que la misma diosa reside en las profundidades cavernarias pero solo es una creencia absurda. Aun así el templo lunar posee un gran número de seguidores, influenciados por la mismísima familia noble, los De Luque. 

Familia creadora de mucho reyes y con gran poder militar. Eran los lobos cambiaformas los más adecuados para decir que la ciudad la habían construido ellos mismo. Unos miles de años atrás. 

La mismísima Eleonora era una De luque. Por lo que si hacía algunas cuentas, el principe Raul era primo del nuevo comandante Samuel. La reina era la mujer joven con más estatus en el reino. Era obvio que se convertiría en la nueva esposa del rey en esos tiempos. 

Y aun si el rey no la escogiera. Borja estaba seguro que aquel monstruo tomaría el poder por sus propias manos. 

Había algo más importante que esa familia había hecho, y era contribuir con nuevas tecnologías usando los dones elementales. Tanto como poder militar como herramientas de uso básico se implementaron en el reino. Convirtiéndolo así en uno de los mejores en cuanto a riqueza y poder de ataque. 

Ahora mismo el omega de cabellos castaños se lamentaba de ello. Pues esas esposas eran tan apretadas como inexpugnables. 

Y Borja necesitaba salir de allí pero ya. 

Con un profundo suspiro, el chico se apoyó contra el suelo, perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban cayendo así en un doloroso sueño. 

Todo se fue a negro. 

Él solo esperaba a sus amigos. Ojalá no tardasen mucho. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Seelie: Especie de criatura mágica capaz de regenerar el estado físico y enérgico de un usuario. Su apariencia es similar a la de un hada. 
> 
> *Guérisseur d'âme: Sanador de Almas. 
> 
> *Combustión: Reacción negativa a un usuario elemental que ha cruzado el límite de sus poderes. En el caso de la combustión, el cuerpo del usuario comenzará a quemarse. 
> 
> *Excalibur: Espada legendaria del Rey Arturo, a la que se le atribuyeron diferentes cualidades extraordinarias.


	6. esprit moral corps immoral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y él no puede evitar caer en sus redes. Ese es su destino.

_"—Eres el elegido, mortal._

_Samuel podía oirle, su voz un tanto imponente resonaba dentro de su cabeza casi como una mujer desesperada pero contradictoriamente calmada. Una mezcla opuesta imposible de permanecer juntas en una oración mas no podría explicarlo de otra manera._

_El hombre dormía o eso parecía. Ya que sentía tener los ojos cerrados en aquel flote inexistente. Era un viaje mental. Creía estar bajo el profundo mar, como la misma sensación de hundirse entre las aguas mas oscuras y misteriosas de su mente._

_Le hacia recordar aquel día de verano cuando aún era un niño. Había caído del bote de su abuelo en un profundo lago. Casi había muerto pero aquella mujer tan extraña le había salvado de un ahogamiento seguro. Tan hermosa y pálida como la nieve se metió entre las aguas como si estuviese hecha para ello, recordaba verla acercarse tan rápido ahí en el fondo. Sus ojos blancos le hicieron creer que era ciega mas no lo parecía en absoluto._

_Cuando ya estuvo a salvo, le fue imposible encontrarla. Su abuelo le había dicho que había desaparecido en cuando lo sacó a la superficie. El anciano estaba tan preocupado por su nieto que no le prestó la suficiente atención a su salvadora._

_Se había marchado tan rápido que aquel suceso le había parecido como un vil sueño. Pero no lo era y el collar de verde jade que apareció en uno de sus bolsillos era la prueba irrefutable de ello. Aunque ahora mismo aquel objeto tan importante había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana._

_¿Por qué estaba recordando todo eso ahora?_

_Y como si se hubiese roto un candado, él abrió los ojos. Efectivamente se estaba hundiendo en un mar profundo. Mar donde la luz de la superficie parecía estar tan lejana que no quiso hacer esfuerzo alguno por alcanzarla._

_Solamente se quedó allí, flotando entre nulos pensamientos mientras se hundía cada vez más._

_De pronto una voz resonó en su mente, haciéndole despertar. Su corazón comenzó a latir. — ¡Despierta!— Decía la voz— Cumple el destino que se te ha conferido, rompe las vendas que ciegan al ser mortal y enséñales lo que en verdad pasó._

_Samuel no entendía nada pero ahora se sentía intranquilo. Ya no quería hundirse más y comenzando a desesperarse trató de alcanzar la superficie para huir de allí. Se estaba ahogando._

_De pronto aquella voz se hacía tan fuerte como si le estuviese gritando en los oídos. Su corazón zumbada fuerte como si fuese a explotar. —!Ama y sé amado, encuentra el corazón robado!_

_Ya casi llegaba a la superficie. Faltaba poco._

_—¡El ladrón es tu otra mitad!  
_

Y despertó. 

Con el corazón latiendole desesperadamente contra el pecho su mirada se descarriaba entre los muebles que poco a poco comenzó a reconocer. Se encontraba en su habitación. 

Tan fino y elegante digno de un De Luque aquel cuarto estaba a oscuras con la poca iluminación que la luna tras el enorme balcón a unos metros de su cama. De pronto, se sintió observado. Como si un vigilar constante sobre él estuviese latente en aquella habitación, pero no sabía de donde. 

Rápido trató de olvidar aquel sueño tan aterrador, el mar tal vez, era uno de sus peores miedos. 

Con el cuerpo aún adolorido se levantó de la cama, sus huesos sonaron y un leve tirón en su brazo le hizo despertar por completo. Suspiró. 

Dos días habían pasado desde el ataque casi terrorista que aquella organización ocasionó. La orden de caballeros reales poseía buenos curanderos y algún que otro sanador pero no eran tan fuertes como aquel sujeto de blancos cabellos, el que logró casi restaurar el brazo herido de su jefe en unos pocos minutos. Tanto el mismo como el príncipe Mehrak habían sido testigos de aquel acto tras el muro de hielo creado por sus compañeras. 

Le había parecido espectacular. 

Pero no tanto como aquel hombre, el dragón rojo. Con su apariencia tan distinta al nombre que se le fue asignado, poseía un porte maravilloso. Tan sublime como la elegancia que podía poseer la escultura mas valiosa en todo el mundo, lo había visto. Su cuerpo moverse por puro instinto natural de una forma tan voluble que por unos segundos pareció haber alucinado. 

Nunca podría admitir en voz alta su pequeña falta de concentración ante una figura masculina. Menos si se trataba de su enemigo. 

Suspiró, otra vez. 

Su cuerpo al descubierto frente al espejo se veía destrozado, sus quemaduras habían desaparecido pero los leves golpes que consiguió le parecían insultantes. Frunció el ceño, hace tiempo que nadie le había dejado de esa manera en una pelea. 

Le enfurecía. 

Ya no se sentía tan digno como antes. 

El cuartel de caballeros estaba tan atareado con el reciente incidente que no podía hacer nada más que ir de un lado a otro. Entre papeleo innecesario cuando podría ir fácilmente a la guarida de aquel hombre y destrozarlo. 

Además del irritante hecho de tener a un valioso prisionero en el palacio real mas no poder llegar a él. No sabía que ocurría con su majestad que ni siquiera dejaba que él interrogase al criminal, al lucero azúl. 

Ni siquiera su tía Eleonora le daba respuestas.

Samuel pensaba muchas cosas y deseaba otras. Jamás se había sentido tan arrepentido con lo último que había cruzado por su cabeza. 

Con un flojo actuar el hombre se puso una bata ligera y así poder cubrirse de nadie. La mansión del duque era tan grande que sabía que nadie podría molestarle sin querer, tanto como para tener su cuarto tan alejado hasta de su abuelo. 

Pero aquella sensación tan irritante de vigilancia constante le hacía sentir expuesto. 

Buscando el anhelo de nadie salió al balcón. Uno lo suficientemente grande como para que un dragón aterrizase en este. Lo que más le fascinaba era la nula baranda del borde. Le hacía sentir libre, con el poder de irse en cuanto quisiera, aun si aquello solo era una vaga excusa. 

Pero apenas había puesto un pie fuera del balcón, de inmediato paró en seco. No sabía como reaccionar ante lo que veían sus ojos. Pues allí, a unos pocos metros lejos de él se encontraba alguien tan fuera de lugar que si en vez de él hubiese sido el mismísimo rey estaría menos sorprendido. 

Como aquella noche tan fugaz que le pareció haber sido una alucinación, él lo observaba de la misma manera. Los vagos recuerdos lo inundaron y bastante le costó para reaccionar ante ese sujeto. 

Tanto que había tenido que ser él, quien diese el primer paso. 

—Hola señor comandante de la guardia real —Susurraba él, con su cabello blanco ondeante frente al viento mientras se acercaba a paso lento al sorprendido Samuel— ¿Sabes? Costó entrar a la mansión De Luque, sin duda le hace frente a sus rumores. Qué desastre. 

Sus ojos brillaban a su parecer. Con la luna tras él, sinceramente la vista era majestuosa. 

El otro le reconocía y a la vez no. Tal vez era el miedo de querer pensar en lo mucho que este hombre se parecía a aquel criminal, que quizás solo quería bloquear esa parte de su consciencia y solamente quedarse con la imagen del lindo chico borracho que le invitó a pasar una buena noche en esa barata taberna. 

El alfa necesitaba una confirmación, aunque no realmente. Era su excusa para ello. 

—Eres tú— Samuel expuso. Sin nada de alcohol en su sangre estaba seguro de quien era este hombre. Como si sus palabras tuviesen otro significado. 

Y Ruben siendo consciente de ello, solo se atrevió a sonreír tan lascivo que era casi ilegal. —Si, soy yo. 

El de blancos cabellos se acercaba y Samuel no sabía qué hacer, quizás dar un tímido paso atrás, pero jamás se imaginó que el hombre aunque no le quitase la mirada de encima pasase de él, cruzando a su lado la puerta del enorme balcón.

Ahora estaba en su cuarto. 

¿Que le ocurría a Samuel? Tan solo debería cambiar y atraparlo ahí mismo. Seria tan fácil acabar con todo, aunque existiese una sola posibilidades de que esas personas no sean las mismas, tan solo debía compensar su error. Pero no podía. 

No podía porque la imagen de aquel sujeto sobre su cama, a medio recostar tan tranquilo mirando con suma avaricia a su alrededor le hacía querer aguantarse y esperar hasta el final. 

Aunque eso le costase caro. 

De nuevo, Ruben había posado su traviesa vista sobre el alfa en la puerta del balcón. Con una diminuta sonrisilla le había casi invitado a pecar. Porque era indecoroso y a la vez tan vergonzoso que el de cabellos oscuros ya se encontraba camino a la cama. 

Sus miradas se enfrentaban, una llena de simple diversión que hasta podría llegar a ser curiosidad y la otra consumida por el enfado, tal vez no por el otro. Si no por si mismo. 

Porque Samuel se había convertido en un pecador cuando se subió a la cama también y su moral se manchó de negro al momento en el que su bata cayó al suelo.

Ruben sonreía como el villano de la película. —Así es valiente caballero— Decía al momento de recibir con los brazos abiertos al hombre de cabellos oscuros, el cual caía entre aquellos. Sin duda el de blancos cabellos disfrutaba sentir el caliente respirar de Samuel contra su clavícula. —Está todo bien —Su sonrisa plasmada en su rostro cuando miraba el techo de la elegante habitación era de suma calma. Sabiente de su futuro en esta noche él tan solo se había entregado una vez más a la ilegalidad. 

—Puedes comerme, mi adorado enemigo. 

En ese punto, el reacio capitán de la guardia ya había sido cegado por el manto invisible de la lujuria. Su conciencia abandonó su mente y simplemente comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa que estorbaba en su camino mientras el otro hombre aceptaba en una especie de sumisión traviesa toda demanda del cambiaformas. 

Como si estuviese bajo un embrujo, Samuel se había deleitado con la imagen desnuda de aquel hombre, no poseía cicatriz alguna más que solo una leve mancha de quemadura a un costado de su estómago. A su vista, ese detalle solo podía hacérsele más inverosímil para él. 

No podía ser real. 

Y esa noche la luna brilló más que nunca. 

Cumpliendo su destino el azabache tomó con fuerza natural el cuerpo de aquel otro hombre entre sus brazos, y allí entre sus piernas se había atrevido a besarle como si fuesen dos amantes sin una gran responsabilidad moral entre ambos. La lengua traviesa enredada con la otra que tan solo dejaba un ligero rastro de saliva aumentaba sus ganas de querer dominar esta pelea de besos, mordidas y roces tan calientes como una vil maldición. 

Tan pronto como Samuel se separó escasos centímetros de él, sin quitarle la vista de encima desde su nueva altura, Ruben aprovechó para dejar escapar una leve carcajada. Sin duda disfrutaba aquello. 

Siendo así la personificación de la impura travesura. 

—¿Sabes? —Decía el supuesto alfa de blancos cabellos bajo la dura mirada del otro, quien preparaba sus dedos para el siguiente acto. —Aún bajo el sudor en tu piel y tu cabello despeinado sigues luciendo como el hombre que osó romperme el brazo de un solo zarpazo. 

Samuel frunció el ceño. Picado tal vez. 

—Tan "correcto"— Ruben sentenció con aquella sonrisa que solo podía ser de él. 

El otro solamente bufó y sin avisar siquiera comenzó a introducir el primer dedo dentro del cuerpo ajeno. Su tenso brazo rozaba contra la piel blanca de aquel hombre. Sus piernas eran seda pura pero jamás se atrevería a confesarlo. 

Aquel ataque por parte del alfa de cabellos oscuros tomó por sorpresa a Ruben, a quien le había costado algunos gemidos que rápido trató de reprimir con una de sus manos sobre su caliente rostro rojizo. 

—Eres un hijo de puta— Había gruñido desafiante el sumiso hombre de ojos verdes. 

Y por primera vez, había logrado ser testigo de una de las sonrisas mas matadoras de Samuel. Era casi malvada, tan explícita que casi creyó estar alucinando. 

Lastima que tan pronto como apareció en el rostro ajeno desapareció. 

El cambiaformas agregó un segundo dedo a la ecuación —Y tu eres una jodida maldición, criminal. 

—Pues tú te estas acostando con el criminal, hipocrita. 

A Samuel le costó algunos segundos responder. —Está bien—Decía él con suma calma, como si no estuviese apunto de volver a comerse los labios de ese tipo tan irritante e irresistible a la vez. —Porque al igual que tu amigo, te encerraré en bajo tierra en el palacio. 

_Bingo._

Y a Ruben no le costó nada más que una sonrisa para terminar su cometido. Aunque ahora quería acabarse el postre por lo que retador y caliente tomó las riendas del asunto forzando un beso tan bruto como lo podría ser una bestia hambrienta de lo inmoral. Sus manos en la nuca ajena acentuaban con fuerza aquel intercambio de saliva tan majestuoso como cruel burla a lo puro. 

Aquello solo fue el detonante para el hombre quien sin dudar retiró sus manos entre las piernas del otro y las dejo marcadas con fuerza sobre la piel en las caderas de su amante ilegal. Al comandante solamente le había bastado aquel beso para dejarse llevar y sacudir con fuerza el interior del alfa de cabellos blancos. 

Se había introducido en él de una sola estocada, tal vez como una pequeña represalia ante todo lo que le había hecho el peliblanco o solo fue por la impaciencia de querer estar unido a él. De todas formas no estaba interesado en averiguarlo. 

Así la cama zumbaba con fuerza al chocar contra la pared, los gritos y gemidos tan exuberantes se ahogaban en la inmensidad del cuarto. El ritmo cardiaco aumentaba y sus respiraciones parecían estar sacadas de una maratón. Los dos cuerpos sudorosos se unían con fuerza, sin temor a que el castigo divino haga su función. 

Porque esa noche dos amantes cumplieron con su destino. 

Y ese, sería el comienzo de su perdición. 

No le había costado nada a Ruben, el dragón rojo huir esa noche cuando el enorme hombre bestia había perdido ante el sueño luego de varias rondas de sexo. Al peliblanco le había encantado y más cuando había logrado su principal objetivo aquella noche. 

Ya conocía la ubicación de Borja. 

Y sin más abandonó la habitación dejando a su enemigo entre las sabanas manchadas de lo que alguna vez fue el indecoroso e ilegal acto sexual. A su lado, se podía vislumbrar una bonita joya verde, la misma que había robado noches atrás en el mismo escenario. 

Tal vez era su forma de pedir disculpas devolviendo aquel objeto. No quería pensar en ello. 

Ruben se fue y junto al verde jade del collar se dejó caer una bonita mascara negra, símbolo del líder de las hienas rojas. 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
